Anika Chapter 34
by sangoscourage
Summary: When Touga finds a strange baby washed up on his shores while out on border patrol, what will he do with it? Grace Days Three has kindly allowed me to take over this story as she is unable to continue with it now. Come and read what will happen; the first 33 chapters are hers. I hope you will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Anika

Chapter 1

As many of Grace Days Three has stated on her homepage, she has given me the opportunity and privilege of continuing her her stories for her. I hope I can live up to her standards and do a good job of following the plot line. Those of you who haven't read it yet, I think you will enjoy it. The 33 chapters I am downloading are hers; so the I will adding on at number 34. Let me know what you guys think of this story.

"Can this night get any worse?" Touga muttered to himself as it began to down pour while he was out doing border patrol. Hearing a baby's cry Touga went to investigate the sound by the shore. Touga was staring in disbelief at a bundle that was washed up on the sand where there seemed to be a creature in the rags. As Touga picked up the baby he saw that the baby was definitely not from his country by the baby's wide green eyes and pale gold hair that was wet and plastered to the baby's head. Touga couldn't smell anything other than the salty water that drenched the baby's rags. Getting the baby out of the cold rain was Touga's first concern. Transforming into his demon form Touga gently held the baby in his warm mouth as he flew to his castle quickly. Once at his castle Touga transformed back as he clutched the shivering wailing creature to his chest ignoring the looks that his servants gave him as he ran to the healer's room. The healer's heads snapped up as Touga swiftly opened the door and walked in with purpose.

"My Lord what is the problem?" Taku; one of Touga's best healers asked.

"I found this washed up on my shores. Please clean the baby and let me know when I can see the baby again." Touga thrust the wailing bundle into Taku's arms as he couldn't stand the baby's loud cries.

"Father what is going on?" A young boy asked with curious golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru I found something while out border patrolling. I have yet to investigate it closer." Touga ruffled Sesshomaru's hair affectionately.

"May I see it?" Sesshomaru was now interested in what his father found.

"Not yet pup." Touga closed the door muffling the baby's high pitched cries. Suddenly it all went silent in the room and Touga feared that the baby had died. Slowly turning around Touga was about to enter the room when a very high pitched yelping could be heard. Touga wanted to rip off his ears the sound was so loud and high. Sesshomaru was smart and sprinted away to his room where his ears rung from the sound. Touga was snarling slightly as he slowly opened the door to find out what was going on. The baby was clean and dressed in a small pink kimono. The baby had what could only be described as a pair of golden dragon wings attached on her back and one of the wings appeared to be broken. Each time a healer tried to put on a brace on the baby's wing the baby would yelp in pain and cause the healers to shy away from the small creature. Touga raised his youkai levels and the baby automatically stopped yelping and turned its glowing green eyes on Touga. Raising its arms the baby begged to be picked up and Touga could only comply. Now that the baby was clean Touga could smell that the baby was a girl and she smelt of something pleasant and foreign. Touga also saw that she had very small claw tipped fingers that clutched at his front as she rested her head down and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Anika

Chapter 2

The healers didn't care that Touga was leaving the room as long as he took the infant with him. Touga had no clue where the baby had come from but he didn't want to return her for some reason. Walking into his bedchambers Touga found that he was exhausted. Laying in his bed Touga clasped the infant to his chest as he fell asleep quickly. In the middle of the night Touga woke up with the infant yelping lightly and pitifully into his face.

"What's up little one?" Touga sat up still holding the infant in his clasp. The infant snuggled her face into Touga's chest and took some fabric into her little mouth while kneading his chest with her little hands.

"Whoa there little one! I get it you are hungry don't need to emasculate me."Touga pulled the infant off of him as he eased himself out of bed. Holding the infant in one of his mokomoko tails Touga took the infant to the kitchens and ordered one of the maids to prepare a warm bowl of milk. After the milk was prepared Touga took the bowl back to his room with the infant still clasped in his mokomoko tail. Placing the infant in his lap Touga put the bowl to the infant's mouth while tilting it back a little letting some of the warm liquid dribble into the infant's mouth. Clutching at the bowl with both of her little hands the infant drank hungrily.

"Easy there little one." Touga monitored the infant's intake on the milk. When the bowl was emptied the infant began to clamber all over Touga's lap sniffing at his strange clothing. Touga had no idea what the infant was but he enjoyed her little sounds of chirps and yips and yelps. Getting sleepy Touga wanted to go back to bed but the infant was strangely wide awake; her glowing green eyes darting at every object in the room. Touga was hoping that the infant would soon fall asleep so that he could get some shut eye. Studying the infant's wings Touga saw that they were a shiny gold and seemed to have a soft velvety texture to them. Going over to his bed Touga hoped to entice the infant to sleep but found it futile. The little baby girl now clambered all over his bed sniffing at the sheets. Touga's bed was set against the wall so Touga lay down on the side of the bed that was furthest from the wall and watched the infant clumsily inspect his bed.

"What's your name little one?" Touga didn't actually expect a replay from the infant but asked the question anyway. Suddenly the infant sat still on the bed as she began to groom her little wings. Touga was watching in fascination as the infant drew her head back and craned her neck gracefully as she began to look like she was choking on something. Getting very concerned Touga was about to pick the infant up when she spat something silver from her mouth. Watching closer still Touga saw that the silver glob sizzled lightly as it expanded on its own to cover the area of the break on the infants injured wing. Touga ran his finger gently over the strange substance only to find it feel smooth and warm. The infant gave a high pitched warning yelp which caused Touga to quickly retract his hand. Looking into the infants face Touga found her glowing green eyes a little unnerving.


	3. Chapter 3

Anika

Chapter 3

"Ah so you don't like us touching your wound, then we shall not and let nature take its course." Touga found that his eyes were slowly drifting closed on their own accord. Curling his body around the infant Touga made sure that the infant had no way of escape in case he did fall asleep. Opening his eyes in the morning Touga found that the infant was curled up at his chest just under his chin. Touga smiled a little at the infant's position. Readjusting the infant Touga got to see the infant under the sunlight that streamed in through his window. Touga was surprised to find that the infant's broken wing no longer had the silver band on it and that the wing looked fully healed.

"Father what is that?" Sesshomaru had been waiting for his father to get up and had grown impatient as the day wore on.

"Good morning pup. This is what I found on my shores pup. Would you like to hold her?" Touga sat up holding the infant gently.

"I guess." Sesshomaru accepted the infant from his father's arms.

"Father why does she look so strange?" Sesshomaru lightly ruffled the infant's fuzzy golden hair.

"Because she is not from around here pup. She was washed up on my shores from a different place." Touga tried to explain to his own young pup. Just then the infant woke up and stared up at Sesshomaru's face. Giving a low warning chirp the infant vocalized her displeasure in being in unfamiliar arms. Touga quickly took the infant back who gave a content humming purr as she snuggled into Touga's arms.

"Sesshomaru can you please get that bowl on the ground and ask the maids to fill it up with warm milk and bring it back here?" Touga asked his pup. Sesshomaru was happy to help his father and quickly followed directions. Touga once again sat the infant in his lap as he tilted the now full bowl into the infant's mouth that drank it greedily.

"Well we are going to come up with a name for you little one now aren't we?" Touga spoke calmly to the infant who was currently testing out her wing movements.

"Father, come quick there are two unfamiliar demons headed our way." Sesshomaru sounded urgent as he rushed into his father's room. Touga quickly secured the infant into one of his mokomoko tails as he followed his pup out to the gardens.

"See there they come!" Sesshomaru excitedly pointed at the two approaching flying figures.


	4. Chapter 4

Anika

Chapter 4

Touga wasn't so sure if these two creatures were the infant's parents by their angry tense auras but he knew that they were the same species as the infant. All of a sudden the infant began to squirm valiantly as she tried to take to the air. Touga let the infant go and watched what she would do. The infant was flapping furiously trying to gain air while giving out a consistent set of chirps. The first creature that flew overhead was female and she smelt to be the infant's mother. Letting out a low chirp that soon grew in volume the female creature seemed to be warning her pup. The second creature that followed after the female was male and his aura felt very angry and blood thirsty. Touga could tell by the creature's wing structure that they were the same species as the infant but wasn't sure what they were doing. Touga watched in horror as the male creature drew his head back as he spat out a silver spike like object from his mouth. The female creature dodged the first attack but was too slow for the second spike that pierced her through the chest. The female creature gave out a loud yelp of pain as she lost altitude and landed somewhere in the surrounding woods. The male creature circled back and was now aiming at the infant who was desperately trying to fly back to Touga. Touga reacted quickly as he leaped up and caught the panting infant to his chest while loudly snarling at the approaching male. As the approaching male got closer Touga saw that his wings were pitch black and so were his eyes. Sesshomaru transformed into his demon form and chased the other male away until the other male was flying away back out to sea. Touga noticed that the infant was shaking badly from her fright. Touga growled reassuringly as he set out into the woods to find the fallen mother. When he finally sniffed her out there she was laying in a puddle of her own silver blood that kept leaking out. The infant was now struggling to go to her mother as she chirped sharply. Touga finally let the infant approach her mother as he looked on with worry. Chirping in a low mournful manner the infant approached her dying mother as she snuggled up to her mother's side not caring about the silver blood that now stained her kimono.

"Take care…of her…as one of…your own…Her name is…Anika." The dying mother spoke her last words as the breath left her. Anika was giving off distressed chirps as she placed her little hands on her mother's side and shoved a little trying to wake her mother up. Touga almost turned away from the scene it was so heart wrenching. Anika was now snarling lightly not wanting to accept the facts. Anika turned her tear-streaked face at Touga who looked back at the pup with sadness evident on his face. Sesshomaru had followed his father into the forest and now ran into his father's arms silently crying. Anika broke into a wail as she buried her face into her mother's bloody chest. Anika couldn't stand that she couldn't hear her mother's comforting heart beat anymore. Touga just held Sesshomaru to his chest and let the pup cry his grief out.


	5. Chapter 5

Anika

Chapter 5

After Touga buried Anika's deceased mother he took his two pups back to the castle. Anika's eyes seemed duller and her soft wings drooped down her back when Touga carried Anika back to the castle. Sesshomaru followed after his father silently the heavy atmosphere almost tangible. Placing the pup on his bedroom floor Touga ordered a maid to give Anika a bath and to dress her in a new kimono. Anika didn't even protest when the maid picked her up and carried her away. Sesshomaru was in the dojo working out his grief in his own way. When the pup was cleaned and dressed in a new kimono Touga had fetched her from the bath house and went to the dojo to watch his oldest pup. Touga was worried that Anika was shutting herself down to the world by her lack of sounds or movements. Upon entering the dojo Anika's demeanor automatically brightened as she watched Sesshomaru go through complicated battle poses. Touga noticed how Anika's green eyes never left the flashing steel blade in Sesshomaru's grip. Touga placed the pup on the seat next to his and watched as she began to raise her wings up above her head in an intimidating manner. Anika gave an angry growl as she spat a spike-like projectile from her mouth and continued to growl angrily. Touga was so focused on the pup that he forgot to see where the missile had landed. Sesshomaru was startled to find a silver spike sticking out of the middle of his blade where it slowly softened and trickled down the blade as a warm silver liquid. Touga picked the pup up and walked over to a stunned Sesshomaru.

"Father what happened?" Sesshomaru looked bewildered at his father.

"I believe that Anika wants to train as well but she is too young. Though her aim is great I wonder if it was instinct or she has had some training before." Touga replied as he looked at the gaping hole in Sesshomaru's sword.

"What is this stuff it smells weird?" Sesshomaru got some of the silver liquid on his finger and smelled it.

"I believe that it is her blood. It seems that these creatures use their blood as weapons and to heal themselves." Touga suddenly remembered about a book in his library that referred to a creature such as Anika.

"I will be in the library Sesshomaru if you need anything." Touga told Sesshomaru as he left the dojo with Anika perched on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Anika

Chapter 6

Touga wasn't certain but he vaguely remembered that his father encountered one of these creatures in the past and wrote a book on them. Touga spent an hour searching his vast library with Anika dozing on his mokomoko fur. Touga was very relieved when he found the book called Dragolf by Toga Taisho. Touga gently sat down at his office chair and began to read the book. Anika woke up to shift her position before she snuggled back down into the very soft and warm fur making little chirps and yips in her sleep. After reading the book Touga understood Anika's cute little sounds better. Touga was surprised to find that dragolf's didn't mature their youkai until they were a year old yet they were able to understand their elder's youkai very well. Touga now looked at Anika in a different light. According to his father's book Anika can't survive for very long on her own without any help from an elder or parent. Touga also learned that dragolf pups imprinted on the first two parents they saw right birth or shortly after. Touga now understood why Anika was so attached to him and why she didn't like being held by Sesshomaru. Touga was left with one question running through his head; just how young was Anika that she had imprinted on him as her father? Reaching down Touga picked up Anika and placed her in his lap facing him. Anika slowly blinked awake as Touga opened the pup's mouth and looked to see if she had any teeth. Touga found that the pup was only days old. Whining in annoyance Anika tried to swat her father's hands away. Chuckling Touga released his pup and watched as she circled his lap a couple of times before she laid down closing her eyes as she fell asleep again. Touga gently stroked the pup's velvety wings as he pondered his new situation. On one hand he was still teaching Sesshomaru how to grow up into a fine Lord one day and on the other hand he had a days-old pup that has claimed him as her father. Touga now knew that he simply could not hand the pup off to a maid for Anika would not flourish seeing as he was her only care giver and she would not have another in his place. Being a father was just not easy without a mate to help him out. His only mate had left him claiming that he was not what she was expecting and that he was disappointing her. Touga couldn't truly say that he was sad to see her leave but his job would be a lot easier if she were here now to help him.

"Father, do you want me to help you with this paperwork?" Sesshomaru came into his father's office.

"Oh no son, I just got side tracked. Can you get a warm bowl of milk for Anika though?" Touga asked his pup. Prodding Anika in the side Touga gently woke the pup up so that she could have her dinner before he went to bed so that she would not wake him up in the middle of the night. After Anika had her milk she clambered all over her father's lap trying to find a good spot to lie back down in. Touga ran his hand fondly down the pups back over her folded wings. Anika gave a purring chirp of pleasure as she settled down on her father's lap again.


	7. Chapter 7

Anika

Chapter 7

Touga was getting tired and decided to call it a night as he stood up holding his pup to his chest. Entering his son's room Touga found that Sesshomaru was already asleep in his bed. Placing a kiss on his brow Touga said goodnight to his pup. Anika woke up and chirped happily as she gently fingered some of Sesshomaru's silver hair in her little hand releasing it when her father stood up. Touga felt glad that Anika was starting to accept his other pup. Touga gave an approving rumble from his chest. Anika gave a happy purr and climbed up onto her father's shoulder automatically clinging on, to stabilize herself. Touga sleepily slumped into his bed and was fast asleep with his pup clasped to his chest. Touga gave a snarl of annoyance when the pup wouldn't settle down and kept shifting her position and chirping in his ear.

"What is it Anika?" Touga sat up sleepily opening his eyes. Anika only bounced playfully on his bed making little squeaks and chirps. Unable to find a solution to make the pup go to sleep Touga brought the pup with him and sought the answer in his father's book. Touga snarled lightly when he found out that dragolf's were nocturnal creatures and Anika was no exception. Touga now understood the pup's lively behavior last night and tonight. Anika was trying to hover over her father's head but her feet kept brushing the top of his head. Touga was too tired to catch Anika and just sat at his desk trying to figure out a solution. Touga had gone weeks without sleep before but his body wasn't adjusting yet to his new pup's schedule. Snarling playfully Touga took a gentle swipe at his pup who easily evaded his hand. Touga could feel Anika's tiny hands and feet as she rested her wings on top of his head. Tilting his head forward a bit Touga could feel Anika begin to slide down his head. Anika landed in her father's lap on her back. Chirping happily up at her father's smiling face Anika struggled to get back on her feet. Touga gently eased her back on her feet only to have her take to the air again flying around his office. Touga enjoyed the sound of Anika's wings chopping the air as she flapped them. Anika thought it would be fun to dive bomb her unsuspecting father. Folding her wings to her sides Anika angled herself in her father's direction as she aimed for the top of his head. Touga snapped his head up and caught the pup with ease smothering her in a big hug. Anika gave off happy chirps as she snuggled into her father's chest. Touga was glad for Anika's affection because when Sesshomaru had been this young he was not a very affectionate pup and never snuggled with his father and Touga so badly wanted to snuggle with him so he was getting his opportunity now with Anika. Touga was very tired and if he was to put his plan in motion tomorrow he needed to get some sleep tonight. Cradling his pup in his arms Touga gently rubbed Anika's exposed belly as he walked back to his bed chamber. Anika settled down as her father started to rub her belly. Touga was relieved when he saw his pup's eyes start to close shut when he lay down on the bed still rubbing his pup's belly. Touga soon fell asleep as his hand ceased its movements but he was too tired to notice that Anika had slipped out of his grip and had wandered off to Sesshomaru's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Anika

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru woke up in the middle of the night to feel a very small body cuddling up under his chin. Leaning back Sesshomaru was able to see that it was only Anika and settled back down enjoying the purring rumbles emitted from his new sister. As curious as Sesshomaru was about the sudden change in Anika's attitude he was also grateful for it as well. Sesshomaru was a pack creature and being accepted by all his pack members was very important to the young prince. In the morning Touga frantically searched his bedroom for Anika but couldn't find her anywhere. Sending out his youkai Touga beckoned Sesshomaru to him. Sesshomaru came rushing into his father's room holding Anika to his chest.

"How is it that you have her?" Touga calmed down upon seeing that Anika wasn't hurt and safe in her brother's arms.

"She came to me in the middle of the night so I just let her stay." Sesshomaru explained to his father.

"Dragolf's do sleep with their littermates so I guess she has finally accepted you." Touga was glad with the change in Anika's interactions. Anika excitedly flew into her father's arms upon seeing him and nuzzled her way to his mokomoko clad shoulder where she prepared to doze for the rest of the day.

"Oh no you don't little one! We are going to change those sleeping habits of yours so that I may get a good night's rest tonight." Touga plucked Anika off of his shoulder and handed her to his oldest pup.

"Stay here I'll get her breakfast ready." Touga told his pup as he left the room. Coming back five minutes later Touga fed Anika and ordered Sesshomaru to take her to the gardens and play with her and to make sure that she did not go to sleep. Touga went to his office and worked on paper work for the majority of the morning and afternoon. Touga dreaded writing a letter to the council telling them of his new pup. Touga hoped that the council would accept Anika because if they didn't then he would have to give her away. Touga loathed such a thing and just the thought made his eyes tinge dangerously red in anger. Looking out his office window Touga watched his pups playing in the gardens chasing one another in the air. Touga was worried that his eldest pup being an only child would grow up to be a cold self-centered being but seeing Anika break down his defenses so easily just made his worries fade away. Seeing his cold-withdrawn pup actually smile and laugh like a normal pup did Touga's heart good. At noon Touga brought in both pups and had their lunches waiting for them at the large mahogany dining table. Touga was glad to see that Anika looked tired. After lunch Sesshomaru wanted to go to the dojo to practice his swordsmanship so Touga let Anika nap for an hour before he got her up again to go play with Sesshomaru in the gardens. By nightfall Anika looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion. When Sesshomaru brought Anika in from outside she was draped over his arm barely awake. Dinner was a very quiet affair that evening seeing as how everyone seemed to be tired. Anika made no fuss when Sesshomaru handed her off to his father but when Sesshomaru went to leave after saying goodnight to his father Anika chirped loudly as she tried to fly over to Sesshomaru with very little success.

"Oh fine then pup, but if you wake me up in the middle of the night I'm going to kick you out of my room." Sesshomaru gently took Anika out of his father's arms and cradled her to his chest as he went to his room. Finally Touga could have the sleep he had been dreaming of ever since Anika had showed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Anika

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru woke up in the middle of the night to feel a very small body cuddling up under his chin. Leaning back Sesshomaru was able to see that it was only Anika and settled back down enjoying the purring rumbles emitted from his new sister. As curious as Sesshomaru was about the sudden change in Anika's attitude he was also grateful for it as well. Sesshomaru was a pack creature and being accepted by all his pack members was very important to the young prince. In the morning Touga frantically searched his bedroom for Anika but couldn't find her anywhere. Sending out his youkai Touga beckoned Sesshomaru to him. Sesshomaru came rushing into his father's room holding Anika to his chest.

"How is it that you have her?" Touga calmed down upon seeing that Anika wasn't hurt and safe in her brother's arms.

"She came to me in the middle of the night so I just let her stay." Sesshomaru explained to his father.

"Dragolf's do sleep with their littermates so I guess she has finally accepted you." Touga was glad with the change in Anika's interactions. Anika excitedly flew into her father's arms upon seeing him and nuzzled her way to his mokomoko clad shoulder where she prepared to doze for the rest of the day.

"Oh no you don't little one! We are going to change those sleeping habits of yours so that I may get a good night's rest tonight." Touga plucked Anika off of his shoulder and handed her to his oldest pup.

"Stay here I'll get her breakfast ready." Touga told his pup as he left the room. Coming back five minutes later Touga fed Anika and ordered Sesshomaru to take her to the gardens and play with her and to make sure that she did not go to sleep. Touga went to his office and worked on paper work for the majority of the morning and afternoon. Touga dreaded writing a letter to the council telling them of his new pup. Touga hoped that the council would accept Anika because if they didn't then he would have to give her away. Touga loathed such a thing and just the thought made his eyes tinge dangerously red in anger. Looking out his office window Touga watched his pups playing in the gardens chasing one another in the air. Touga was worried that his eldest pup being an only child would grow up to be a cold self-centered being but seeing Anika break down his defenses so easily just made his worries fade away. Seeing his cold-withdrawn pup actually smile and laugh like a normal pup did Touga's heart good. At noon Touga brought in both pups and had their lunches waiting for them at the large mahogany dining table. Touga was glad to see that Anika looked tired. After lunch Sesshomaru wanted to go to the dojo to practice his swordsmanship so Touga let Anika nap for an hour before he got her up again to go play with Sesshomaru in the gardens. By nightfall Anika looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion. When Sesshomaru brought Anika in from outside she was draped over his arm barely awake. Dinner was a very quiet affair that evening seeing as how everyone seemed to be tired. Anika made no fuss when Sesshomaru handed her off to his father but when Sesshomaru went to leave after saying goodnight to his father Anika chirped loudly as she tried to fly over to Sesshomaru with very little success.

"Oh fine then pup, but if you wake me up in the middle of the night I'm going to kick you out of my room." Sesshomaru gently took Anika out of his father's arms and cradled her to his chest as he went to his room. Finally Touga could have the sleep he had been dreaming of ever since Anika had showed up.


	10. Chapter 10

Anika

Chapter 10

"Lord Inutaisho please put the pup in the center and have a seat." One of the council members stood up as Touga walked into the room. Anika thankfully stayed quiet when Touga put her on the ground. Anika tilted her head to one side as she looked over all four council members that sat in a circle around the pup. Anika soon lost interest in the unfamiliar demons and began to make her way to her father. Touga gave a warning snarl at Anika telling her to stay put. Anika swiftly sat down but kept her gaze on her father.

"So this is the pup you have adopted?" Rizo of the East spoke first.

"Yes her name is Anika and as far as I know she is an orphan." Touga replied.

"What makes you say such bold assertions?" Rizo countered Touga.

"Because her mother died right in front of my eyes and I have not caught whiff of any male close to being her father." Touga narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Rizo.

"You told us in your letter that your father came across one of these creatures in the past. Is this true?" Akito of the North asked Touga as he watched the pup stretch her golden dragon wings.

"Yes, it is true. Toga wrote a book about them called Dragolf. I have the book if you want to read it over." Touga was hoping that the council was warming up to the pup.

"In this book did it mention anything about these creatures declaring war on us or attacking us in any way?" Tora of the South spoke next as she observed the pup's curious eyes.

"No it did not." Touga answered truthfully.

"What type of disposition do these creatures have? If we are to keep one of these dragolfs' in our land then we have to make sure that she will not turn on us." Maya of the West spoke next.

"Anika has a very good disposition though she hasn't been introduced to strangers yet. She has imprinted on me as her father and on Sesshomaru as her littermate." Touga explained to everyone in the room. Anika was trying to understand what all of the adults in the room were telling her father but her little mind just couldn't grasp on what they were talking about. Shaking her head in frustration Anika chirped questioningly at her father with her head tilted to one side in puzzlement. Touga just gave Anika a comforting rumble from his chest. Anika was getting bored with staying in one spot and decided to go and investigate the strangers thoroughly. Timidly crawling over to one of the two females in the room Anika sniffed her feet and clothing. Anika found that the female had a pleasant scent and two mokomoko tails just like her father except that they were brown in color. Maya let the pup investigate her person as she pleased and enjoyed the pups unique sounds. Reaching down Maya was going to pick up the pup but before she could grasp the pup Anika leaped up in her lap staring into her golden eyes that were so similar to Lord Inutaisho's. Maya watched in amazement as Anika produced a thrumming hum from her little chest that Maya interpreted as an approving sound. Touga was surprised to find that he felt a sliver of jealousy arise in him as he watched his pup interact so familiarly with the council members. Anika however didn't let any of the council members touch her and when they went to pet her wings or pat her head she would either jump to the floor or quickly fly to another person in the room. When Anika reached Rizo of the East she couldn't help but snarl in his face; her little fangs showing. Rizo snarled back at the pup that sat tensely on his lap. Anika gave a loud warning yelp as she spread her wings and quickly flew to her father shaking badly.

"What did you do Rizo? She is shaking like a leaf!" Touga snarled at the council member; his paternal side showing.

"She is an abomination and should be put down before she taints the rest of our country." Rizo's steely blue gaze hardened when he looked at the pup in Touga's lap. At this comment Touga was surprised to find that he wasn't the only one snarling in defense of the pup. Maya, Akito, and Tora were snarling angrily as their gaze's were trained on Rizo.

"All in favor of the pup staying raise your hand."Maya spoke in a confident voice as she raised her hand. Touga was glad that three out of the four council members raised their hands in favor of the pup staying. Hugging Anika close to his chest Touga was very relieved that Anika was able to stay. Anika rubbed her face into her father's chest as she tried to rid herself of the fear that she sharply felt when in Rizo's lap.

"Its okay pup, you're safe now." Touga murmured into Anika's downy hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Anika

Chapter 11

"Father how did the meeting go?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"It went well and Anika is able to stay." Touga ruffled his son's hair earning him a scowl of annoyance. Anika gave a playful chirp as she leaped at her brother trying to knock him down.

"Hey there Anika, good job on your first meeting." Sesshomaru praised the pup in his arms.

"Though I must say that I was not expecting trouble from Rizo of the East." Touga felt angry all over again at Rizo's comment.

"Sesshomaru can you take Anika to the gardens to play while I get lunch ready?" Touga was glad that his oldest pup followed orders very well. After ten minutes Touga called his pups in for lunch. Anika seemed to have lost her appetite and only drank half of her milk. Getting concerned Touga tried to offer Anika the rest of her milk but she refused turning her head to the side yelping in annoyance. Sighing in defeat Touga put the bowl down and picked Anika up and placed her back in his lap facing him.

"What's the matter little one?" Touga's voice betrayed his calm features. Anika was still shaken up by Rizo though she tried to hide it. Anika had never felt such strong hate emanating out of a being and it felt as though her skin was scalded by the intensity of the demon's hate. Snuggling into her father's lap Anika sought out comfort from her father.

"The East had never given us trouble in the past so why now?" Touga spoke softly to himself as he ran his hand down the pups back. Touga was surprised when his sleeve snagged on one of Anika's wings. Looking closer Touga found that Anika sported venomous spurs on each of her wings where a dragon's thumb nail often would be. Touga was very grateful that Anika had not used them on Rizo this morning. Touga was sure that he had not read anything on dragolf's possessing venomous spurs in his father's book but he had read that the females were the warriors of the species unlike Inu demons where the male was the warrior of the species. That night Anika kept wakening from bad dreams. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so he brought the pup to his father. Touga could smell the fear that rolled off of Anika in waves. Sesshomaru said goodnight to his father and went back to his room.

"Anika you've got to sleep tonight pup or you will go back to your old sleeping patterns." Touga rubbed his eyes trying to wake up enough to figure out how to get Anika to go to sleep. Anika however curled up under the sheets next to her father and fell asleep with her father's comforting aura lulling her to sleep. Touga hugged his pup closer to his body as he fell asleep again. Touga was relieved that Anika was able to settle down again and that she no longer smelt of fear. In the morning Anika was more herself and ate all of her breakfast with gusto. Anika playfully snarled at Sesshomaru who was still eating his breakfast.

"Not now pup, I'm still eating." Sesshomaru shook his head at his sister. Anika whined in puzzlement before she snatched up a piece of meat off of her brother's plate and flew down the hall.

"Oh come on Anika! I'm not in the mood!" Sesshomaru was already out of his chair chasing his sister. Touga was chuckling as he watched his pups try to gain the upper hand on each other. Anika wasn't watching where she was going and turned a corner and flew into a very angry demoness. Whining apologetically Anika slowly backed away to her brother who came to a halt as he rounded the corner.

"Mother!" Sesshomaru looked up nervously at the former Lady of the West.


	12. Chapter 12

Anika

Chapter 12

"Sesshomaru where is your father?" The demoness asked her pup in an emotionless voice.

"I'm right here Ritza." Touga was suddenly behind his pups. Anika nervously backed away from her brother to hide behind her fathers legs.

"So the rumors are true! You've acquired a weak half breed!" Ritza sneered at the small pup that clung to Touga's leg.

"Anika is not weak and remember your place Ritza!" Touga's voice was that of cold unforgiving ice.

"Sesshomaru take Anika out to the gardens please." Touga spoke softly to his son. Sesshomaru obeyed his father as he picked Anika up who still had the piece of meat hanging out of her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Touga spoke in a cool soft voice when his pups were out of hearing range.

"Just checking on my pup and to see if the rumors of you letting a disgrace into your lands were true. I knew there was a reason I left you. You always never failed to disappoint me; if it were me who found that thing in my lands I would have put an end to its existence right then and there." Ritza was looking at her nails in mock disinterest. Touga's eyes bled red before he pinned Ritza to the cold hard stone wall with his hand around her throat.

"GET. OUT!" Touga snarled dangerously into Ritza's paled face. Ritza snarled angrily before she disappeared from the castle in fright using her demon speed. Touga was still very angry when he went to find his pups. Anika was playing hard to get with Sesshomaru. Watching his pups play eased Touga's mind and he decided to join in and let out a playful snarl as he lunged at his pups causing them to scatter. Anika gave a victorious yelp as she dive-bombed her father who was currently occupied with Sesshomaru. Turning his head Touga gave Anika a devious smirk as he lunged at her causing her to back pedal her little wings. Touga however was much too quick for the little inexperienced pup and soon had her in a big bear or rather dog hug. When night time came and both pups had their dinner Touga tucked both his pups in bed before he went to his office to work on the paperwork he had been neglecting all day. Touga didn't give much thought to the rumors that Anika was a weak half breed because she was quite strong and half wolf demon and half dragon so there was nothing weak about her except that she was just a pup. Finishing his last letter Touga went to his room to go to sleep. In the morning Touga was surprised to see a not-so-happy Sesshomaru holding a playful Anika.

"Father she is teething again." Sesshomaru held up his soggy mokomoko that looked ragged and with some fur missing. Anika gave a weak apologetic smile and Touga could see tufts of Sesshomaru's mokomoko fur stuck between her little teeth. Chuckling Touga sat up in bed and watched as Sesshomaru's face darkened in anger.

"I remember not so long ago, a pup gnawing on one of my mokomoko tails when he was teething." Touga smirked at his oldest pup's embarrassed pink face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru dumped Anika in his father's lap and left his room. Anika gave an apologetic look at her father as her wings drooped a little.

"Oh, it's okay pup. Just let me get this fur out from between your teeth." Touga gently pried the fur out of Anika's teeth. Anika gave a happy chirp as she flew out of the room to find her brother. Sesshomaru was moping in his room looking very displeased. Anika timidly crept in and offered him a piece of meat she picked up from the kitchens. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the pup's funny antics.

"You can have it." Sesshomaru picked the pup up and stroked her velvety wings. Anika gobbled up the meat testing out her new set of teeth.

"Its time for breakfast pups." Touga was standing at Sesshomaru's doorway watching them interact.

"Father I think she is ready for solid foods." Sesshomaru looked up at his father.

"So it seems." Touga smiled at Anika. Breakfast was a messy affair unlike before. Anika had meat juices everywhere. Touga had Anika given a bath after breakfast. Touga was glad that Anika was doing so well after all that she had been through.

"Father, can she start training now?" Sesshomaru was biting at the bit to train Anika.

"Yes pup you may train her now but go easy Sesshomaru she looks to up to you for guidance." Touga gave his eldest a stern look.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru was practically beaming with happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Anika

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru took Anika and headed out to the dojo. Sesshomaru started on something easy and handed Anika a small wooden sword. Anika sniffed at the wood and soon lost interest in it and began to wander leaving her sword on the floor. Going over to the steel blades rack Anika tried to take one but Sesshomaru stopped her hand in midair.

"No pup those are very sharp and can hurt you if not handled properly." Sesshomaru told his sister sternly. Anika removed her hand from her brother's hand and grabbed his hand and brought it over to the blade so that the back of his hand was touching the cold blade. Sesshomaru carefully took out a sword and watched in amazement as his sister took to the air looking fierce. Sesshomaru swung his sword in a lazy arch over his head and Anika attacked him with her blood spikes. Dodging the flying missile Sesshomaru rolled on the ground and leaped back up on his feet snarling in mock anger. Anika gave her best snarl that sounded little more than a weak rumble. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly before he had to dodge another missile. Anika's wings were flapping furiously as she zipped through the air doing impressive acrobatic maneuvers. Anika wasn't paying attention and Sesshomaru captured her declaring his victory with a snarl. Anika gave a loud yelp causing Sesshomaru to drop Anika who spun in mid air and pressed one of her venomous spurs at her brother's throat looking very fierce.

"Lunch time pups." Touga was watching the whole training session and was very impressed. Anika retreated her venomous spur as she flew over to her father and rested in his arms as he carried her back to the castle.

"So, who won that round?" Touga teased his son as they headed back inside. Sesshomaru only snarled at his father in response. After lunch Sesshomaru went back to the dojo to do his training and Anika stayed with her father who went to his office. Touga gave Anika a picture book to keep her entertained as he worked on some paperwork. Anika flipped through the book slowly taking in all the bright vibrant colors. Anika stopped at a certain picture of a lost puppy in the woods looking scared.

"Mama." Anika spoke her first word as she touched the picture. Touga was surprised but happy that Anika was learning to speak.

"Pup your mother will always be with you in your heart." Touga wasn't sure how to respond to Anika. Picking up the pup Touga let Anika settle into his lap. Anika watched her father write and was mesmerized with the characters that appeared on the paper. Anika kept watching her father write itching to grab the brush and give it a try but Touga had already warned Anika not to do that and that she would get her chance. When Touga was all done with his work he let Anika experiment with the brush on a piece of scrap paper and was surprised when she drew a scary creature with angry red eyes.

"Father, dinner is ready." Sesshomaru went into his father's office and saw the picture that Anika had drawn.

"What a scary picture Anika. Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked his sister. Anika looked at the picture and then back up at her brother as she pointed at him and said "mama". Touga burst out laughing and Sesshomaru looked puzzled.

"She's talking about Ritza." Touga looked at the picture again and burst out laughing again.

"I fail to see the humor in this father." Sesshomaru walked out of the office.


	14. Chapter 14

Anika

Chapter 14

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening and Anika was less messy with her meat. At bed time Sesshomaru was still a bit upset with his dad for laughing at Anika's picture of his mother. Anika picked up on her brother's feelings and whined questioningly up at her brother.

"It's nothing pup. Just go to sleep." Sesshomaru ran his hand through his sisters golden hair. Anika purred and curled up under the bed sheets. Sesshomaru soon laid down as well and fell asleep. The next morning at breakfast Anika scoffed up her food quickly as though excited and eager to be off and go do something important.

"Slow down pup or you're going to give yourself a tummy ache!" Touga ruffled Anika's hair. Anika only quickened her pace and was soon finished with her plate and looked at her brother's plate which was half full because he was eating at a normal pace. Anika fidgeted with the table cloth for a little bit before she quickly snatched up a piece of meat from her brother's plate and ate it quickly. The first piece Sesshomaru wasn't too bothered by but when Anika took a second and third he was getting a little annoyed. As Anika was reaching for a fourth piece Sesshomaru caught her little hand in his slightly larger one. Anika looked up questioningly at her brother.

"If you are still hungry then I will have one of the maids get you another plate of food. You don't take food from other people's plates. It is very rude." Sesshomaru gave his sister a stern look.

"I think that she wants to go to the dojo with you again and you are eating too slowly so she is helping you out." Touga had been studying the pup quietly as he ate his own dish.

"Well she'll just have to wait until I am done because I'm not going anywhere until I am done with my food." Sesshomaru declared. Anika had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she eyed her brother's plate. Snatching Sesshomaru's plate Anika took to the air and flew out of the room quickly.

"Not again!" Sesshomaru cried in an unusually exasperated voice. Anika couldn't remember the way to the dojo and ended up getting lost deep in the castle's corridors. Anika put the plate on a nearby table as she wondered the halls trying to find her way. When Anika saw one of the numerous guards standing at guard at the end of one of the halls she timidly approached him. Tugging at his pant leg Anika got the guards attention.

"Papa?" Anika tried to convey that she was lost.

"Get lost half breed scum! Your kind isn't wanted here." The guard sneered at the little pup at his pant leg. Anika tugged even harder while repeating papa.

"I'm not your goddam papa bitch! Get away from me I don't want your filth on my clothes." The soldier kicked Anika off of his pant leg causing her to cling tighter and her little nails accidently scratched the guard's leg. Snarling in anger the guard's eyes flashed red as he looked down at the pup. Anika sensed the impeding danger before it happened. Backing away slowly Anika was getting ready to take to the air as the guard slowly advanced on the pup. Yelping loudly in fright Anika narrowly escaped the guards swinging sword. Flapping her wings frantically Anika flew down the hall while yelping loudly. When the guards sword ripped one of her wing membranes Anika lost altitude as she came crashing onto the cold unforgiving stone floor. Running on all fours down the hall Anika was focused on trying to get away as she ignored the pain in her injured wing. The guard was gaining ground on her and Anika was growing desperate as more silver blood splattered on the ground. Rounding a corner Anika ran into her brother's legs but she yelped in fright and kept running down the hall as the guard now rounded the corner and ran into Sesshomaru who snarled in rage. Touga was not far from Sesshomaru and soon came across a panicked Anika who's only focus was running away as far as she could go. Touga scooped up the pup who was trembling as she fought to get loose unable to comprehend anything except that she was in danger. Snarling comfortingly Touga was able to snap the pup out of her fright long enough for her to come back to her senses. Anika whimpered loudly as she buried her face in her father's chest clinging onto him very tightly. Touga was so furious at his guard that he had to control himself greatly not to slice his neck right there in the hall so instead Touga stripped the guard of his title and banished him from his lands immediately unable to stand the sight of him. Anika didn't know why the guard had attacked her she had done nothing wrong. When Touga brought the pup to the healers to get her wing checked out and bandaged up Anika snapped and snarled at everyone who tried to approach her. Anika didn't want to get attacked again and didn't trust anyone except her father and brother. Seeing it futile to have the healers check Anika out Touga instructed the healers to tell him what to do so that he could mend Anika's wing himself. Touga did everything the healers told him and Anika's wing was soon wrapped up and had stopped bleeding. Sesshomaru was hovering at the doorway watching everything with a nervous aura.

"She will be fine physically but mentally she may have some scarring." Taku told Touga who was holding the wide-eyed pup in his arms. Anika was glued to Touga's side for the rest of the day. At dinner Anika kept fidgeting and trying to lick her injured wing but the bandages prevented her from doing so.

"Father she hasn't touched her food." Sesshomaru stated the obvious to his father.

"Perhaps she is not hungry. Do not worry pup she will eat when she is hungry." Touga had also noticed Anika's untouched plate. That night Anika stayed with her father instead of going with her brother like she usually did. Touga awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of ripping cloth. Opening his eyes sleepily Touga saw Anika ripping away her bandages on her injured wing. Touga thought of stopping the pup but decided to see what she would do. After Anika got all of the bandages off that now littered the bed she licked her ripped wing. Touga wondered if her saliva had healing properties like his had. Anika then spat silver blood from her mouth that coated the ripped membrane and sizzled lightly. Satisfied with her work Anika curled up under the bed sheets and fell asleep. Touga ran his hand through Anika's downy hair as she fell back asleep

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening and Anika was less messy with her meat. At bed time Sesshomaru was still a bit upset with his dad for laughing at Anika's picture of his mother. Anika picked up on her brother's feelings and whined questioningly up at her brother.

"It's nothing pup. Just go to sleep." Sesshomaru ran his hand through his sisters golden hair. Anika purred and curled up under the bed sheets. Sesshomaru soon laid down as well and fell asleep. The next morning at breakfast Anika scoffed up her food quickly as though excited and eager to be off and go do something important.

"Slow down pup or you're going to give yourself a tummy ache!" Touga ruffled Anika's hair. Anika only quickened her pace and was soon finished with her plate and looked at her brother's plate which was half full because he was eating at a normal pace. Anika fidgeted with the table cloth for a little bit before she quickly snatched up a piece of meat from her brother's plate and ate it quickly. The first piece Sesshomaru wasn't too bothered by but when Anika took a second and third he was getting a little annoyed. As Anika was reaching for a fourth piece Sesshomaru caught her little hand in his slightly larger one. Anika looked up questioningly at her brother.

"If you are still hungry then I will have one of the maids get you another plate of food. You don't take food from other people's plates. It is very rude." Sesshomaru gave his sister a stern look.

"I think that she wants to go to the dojo with you again and you are eating too slowly so she is helping you out." Touga had been studying the pup quietly as he ate his own dish.

"Well she'll just have to wait until I am done because I'm not going anywhere until I am done with my food." Sesshomaru declared. Anika had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she eyed her brother's plate. Snatching Sesshomaru's plate Anika took to the air and flew out of the room quickly.

"Not again!" Sesshomaru cried in an unusually exasperated voice. Anika couldn't remember the way to the dojo and ended up getting lost deep in the castle's corridors. Anika put the plate on a nearby table as she wondered the halls trying to find her way. When Anika saw one of the numerous guards standing at guard at the end of one of the halls she timidly approached him. Tugging at his pant leg Anika got the guards attention.

"Papa?" Anika tried to convey that she was lost.

"Get lost half breed scum! Your kind isn't wanted here." The guard sneered at the little pup at his pant leg. Anika tugged even harder while repeating papa.

"I'm not your goddam papa bitch! Get away from me I don't want your filth on my clothes." The soldier kicked Anika off of his pant leg causing her to cling tighter and her little nails accidently scratched the guard's leg. Snarling in anger the guard's eyes flashed red as he looked down at the pup. Anika sensed the impeding danger before it happened. Backing away slowly Anika was getting ready to take to the air as the guard slowly advanced on the pup. Yelping loudly in fright Anika narrowly escaped the guards swinging sword. Flapping her wings frantically Anika flew down the hall while yelping loudly. When the guards sword ripped one of her wing membranes Anika lost altitude as she came crashing onto the cold unforgiving stone floor. Running on all fours down the hall Anika was focused on trying to get away as she ignored the pain in her injured wing. The guard was gaining ground on her and Anika was growing desperate as more silver blood splattered on the ground. Rounding a corner Anika ran into her brother's legs but she yelped in fright and kept running down the hall as the guard now rounded the corner and ran into Sesshomaru who snarled in rage. Touga was not far from Sesshomaru and soon came across a panicked Anika who's only focus was running away as far as she could go. Touga scooped up the pup who was trembling as she fought to get loose unable to comprehend anything except that she was in danger. Snarling comfortingly Touga was able to snap the pup out of her fright long enough for her to come back to her senses. Anika whimpered loudly as she buried her face in her father's chest clinging onto him very tightly. Touga was so furious at his guard that he had to control himself greatly not to slice his neck right there in the hall so instead Touga stripped the guard of his title and banished him from his lands immediately unable to stand the sight of him. Anika didn't know why the guard had attacked her she had done nothing wrong. When Touga brought the pup to the healers to get her wing checked out and bandaged up Anika snapped and snarled at everyone who tried to approach her. Anika didn't want to get attacked again and didn't trust anyone except her father and brother. Seeing it futile to have the healers check Anika out Touga instructed the healers to tell him what to do so that he could mend Anika's wing himself. Touga did everything the healers told him and Anika's wing was soon wrapped up and had stopped bleeding. Sesshomaru was hovering at the doorway watching everything with a nervous aura.

"She will be fine physically but mentally she may have some scarring." Taku told Touga who was holding the wide-eyed pup in his arms. Anika was glued to Touga's side for the rest of the day. At dinner Anika kept fidgeting and trying to lick her injured wing but the bandages prevented her from doing so.

"Father she hasn't touched her food." Sesshomaru stated the obvious to his father.

"Perhaps she is not hungry. Do not worry pup she will eat when she is hungry." Touga had also noticed Anika's untouched plate. That night Anika stayed with her father instead of going with her brother like she usually did. Touga awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of ripping cloth. Opening his eyes sleepily Touga saw Anika ripping away her bandages on her injured wing. Touga thought of stopping the pup but decided to see what she would do. After Anika got all of the bandages off that now littered the bed she licked her ripped wing. Touga wondered if her saliva had healing properties like his had. Anika then spat silver blood from her mouth that coated the ripped membrane and sizzled lightly. Satisfied with her work Anika curled up under the bed sheets and fell asleep. Touga ran his hand through Anika's downy hair as she fell back asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Anika

Chapter 15

The next day Touga almost tripped five times; Anika clung to his leg like a barnacle to a whale. Sesshomaru found the scene quite comical though he would never openly admit it.

"Anika go play with your brother please." Touga looked down at the pup that grasped his pant leg and refused to let go. Anika only tightened her grip and didn't budge from her spot. Touga understood Anika's clingy behavior but wished she would cling to Sesshomaru and not him.

"Father, do you want me to take Anika to the dojo to train?" Sesshomaru looked at his father's annoyed scowl.

"Yes pup that would be great." Touga nodded at his son.

"Come on Anika. It's okay no one is going to hurt you." Sesshomaru spoke in a gentle voice trying to pry Anika off of his father's leg. Anika chirped in annoyance but eventually let go only to latch onto her brother. Sesshomaru tried to reposition Anika but she didn't move afraid of being put down on the ground. Once Sesshomaru went into the dojo Anika loosened her death grip around her brother's neck but refused to be put on the ground.

"Anika it's okay. No one is going to hurt you; not when I'm here with you." Sesshomaru knelt on the ground as he tried to coax Anika to let go. Anika slowly looked around the room before she took her time getting down on the ground and timidly stood on her own two feet. Snarling playfully Sesshomaru tried to engage Anika into hand to hand combat. Anika finally relaxed and joined her brother and leaped at him her wings now fully healed catching air as they flapped. Anika dove at her brother and soon had to back pedal as he leaped up to catch her. Anika yelped in surprise when her brother's arms wrapped around her body as he caught her. Chirping happily Anika nuzzled her brother's chest as he snarled protectively.

"Sesshomaru take Anika and go to your room and don't come out until I come and get you two!" Touga was suddenly at the dojo doorway looking a little worried.

"What's wrong father?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious voice.

"Nothing pup just get your sister and yourself to your room now!" Touga gave his son a stern look. Anika's head tilted to the left in question as she watched the confrontation between her father and her brother. Sesshomaru didn't argue with his father and using his demon speed was in his room in seconds. Anika leaped out of her brother's arms and onto his bed where she began to jump up and down.

"Anika you relies that I have to sleep on that right?" Sesshomaru had a predatory look in his eyes as he watched his sister. Leaping forward Sesshomaru pounced on his sister wrapping her in a big hug. Anika snarled playfully as she held some of her brother's shirt in her little mouth and was tugging on it. Just then Anika gave a loud warning yelp as she flew up to the window resting on the window sill that was above her brother's bed. Looking out the window Sesshomaru saw some of the dragon tribe flying towards the castle. Anika's pleasant scent smelt of a mixture of fear and excitement. Kneading the wooden window sill Anika whimpered lightly as her wings tucked in tightly on her back.

"It's okay your safe here." Sesshomaru ran his hand over his sister's velvety wings. As the dragon's approached closer Anika seemed to slink further down until just her glowing green eyes and the top of her head shown above the window sill. Sesshomaru knew that the dragon tribe and his father didn't like each other very much but Anika didn't and yet here she was hiding from them as though she knew that they were dangerous.

"Papa danger. Bad danger papa." Anika tried to explain to her brother.

"No pup our father is not in danger and can fend for himself no problem." Sesshomaru reassured his sister after he understood what she was trying to say. Anika stayed silent after that only whimpering quietly to herself. Sesshomaru felt his father's youkai warning him of danger and that he needed to escape with his sister. Anika began to yelp lightly as she felt her father's youkai. Grabbing his sister Sesshomaru leaped out of the window and flew away in his demon form with his sister sitting on his back just between his shoulder blades. Sesshomaru knew where to go but was unsure if his sister would be welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16

Anika

Chapter 16

The village of Edo was in the opposite direction as the castle and that was where Sesshomaru was trained to go to in case of danger. As night fell Anika fell asleep on her brother's back as he continued to fly late into the night. It was well past midnight when Sesshomaru finally arrived at the village. Holding his sister in his arms Sesshomaru was careful not to wake her upon his landing. Midoriko was already waiting for Sesshomaru when he landed.

"State your purpose Prince Sesshomaru." Midoriko had her hand on her bow just in case of any ill intent.

"I wish to seek refuge in this village for my sister and I until my father can come to get us." Sesshomaru revealed his sleeping sister in his arms.

"Very well then Prince Sesshomaru you may have a safe refuge here as long as you or your sister don't harass any of the villagers." Midoriko stated in a stern voice. Sesshomaru bowed his head as he gave his word to behave.

"Since we are currently out of space you and your sister are welcomed to stay in my hut unless you prefer the woods." Midoriko led Sesshomaru to her hut. Sesshomaru stepped into the hut and saw that it would do for now. Bowing his head at Midoriko once more Sesshomaru thanked her for her hospitality and headed inside the hut to lay on an empty cot still holding his sister close to him. In the morning Sesshomaru found that Midoriko had business to attend to in a neighboring village so the hut was empty. Anika explored the entire hut sniffing everything in sight. Sesshomaru wondered what he should do about breakfast. Anika was hungry seeing as she didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday because they had to leave in such a hurry and she now pestered Sesshomaru for food.

"Stay here I will be right back." Sesshomaru sternly told his sister before he left the hut to go hunting for the two of them. Anika patiently waited on the cot while she waited for her brother to come back but instead she felt her brother's beckoning youkai inviting her to join him in the surrounding woods. Sesshomaru had hunted two plump rabbits and gave one to his sister as he began to eat his own. Anika sniffed at her rabbit curiously before she began to gnaw on one of the rabbits limp legs. Anika soon found that she couldn't stop eating and that she was contently purring with each bite that she took. The meat was very tender and very fresh. Sesshomaru had finished his rabbit before his sister so he licked his hands clean until he could go to the nearby river to wash them off. Once Anika finished her rabbit Sesshomaru led her to the nearby river where they both washed their hands clean. Once at the river Anika became very playful and leaped fully clothed into the water not caring about anything. Sesshomaru smiled at his sister as she splashed around in the water. Sesshomaru didn't know how long he would be staying at this village but found that days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Anika and Sesshomaru adapted to life in the village very well and when it came time that their father came to get them they found it a little hard to say goodbye to the villagers who had been so kind to them for the past year but both pups also wanted to go home. Touga gave each of his pups a big hug as soon as he saw them at the village. Anika had gotten bigger and her wing span also doubled in size and her youkai had finally developed. Touga found Anika's youkai to be very strong and very different from his or Sesshomaru's youkai. Touga was very glad to see that both of his pups were fine and that Anika still remembered him. Touga also noticed how close his two pups had grown over the past year and how they were practically inseparable; following each other everywhere. Watching Anika take off into the sky was a gorgeous sight to see. Unlike when she was younger Anika's take off's were smooth and each stroke of her wings were precise and confident.

"She has come far father." Sesshomaru was watching Anika's takeoff with his father at his side.

"She certainly has pup." Touga ruffled his son's hair before transforming into his demon form and taking to the sky. Sesshomaru snarled playfully before transforming and chasing after chasing after the rest of his pack. Touga wanted to see Anika's true demon form and snarled playfully at her as he raised his youkai levels. Anika's eyes flashed blue indicating that she was about to transform. Touga was surprised at the Anika's size in her demon form. She was only a little bit smaller than Sesshomaru who was fifty years old and a good size. Anika's golden fur rippled in the wind as her massive wings slice the air. Anika's tail however was covered in golden scales and she sported venomous spikes at the tip of her long tail. Her venomous spurs on her wings were still there glistening with the venom that coated them making them look like shiny black claws. Anika's suddenly venomous scent told every demon within range that she was not to be trifled with. Touga was proud of both of his pups.

Well guys that is that for part one of this story and thank you all for reviewing on my story but don't worry there will be more to come just in part two which will still be in this story. I hope you all have a great holiday and wonderful presents ^.^

The village of Edo was in the opposite direction as the castle and that was where Sesshomaru was trained to go to in case of danger. As night fell Anika fell asleep on her brother's back as he continued to fly late into the night. It was well past midnight when Sesshomaru finally arrived at the village. Holding his sister in his arms Sesshomaru was careful not to wake her upon his landing. Midoriko was already waiting for Sesshomaru when he landed.

"State your purpose Prince Sesshomaru." Midoriko had her hand on her bow just in case of any ill intent.

"I wish to seek refuge in this village for my sister and I until my father can come to get us." Sesshomaru revealed his sleeping sister in his arms.

"Very well then Prince Sesshomaru you may have a safe refuge here as long as you or your sister don't harass any of the villagers." Midoriko stated in a stern voice. Sesshomaru bowed his head as he gave his word to behave.

"Since we are currently out of space you and your sister are welcomed to stay in my hut unless you prefer the woods." Midoriko led Sesshomaru to her hut. Sesshomaru stepped into the hut and saw that it would do for now. Bowing his head at Midoriko once more Sesshomaru thanked her for her hospitality and headed inside the hut to lay on an empty cot still holding his sister close to him. In the morning Sesshomaru found that Midoriko had business to attend to in a neighboring village so the hut was empty. Anika explored the entire hut sniffing everything in sight. Sesshomaru wondered what he should do about breakfast. Anika was hungry seeing as she didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday because they had to leave in such a hurry and she now pestered Sesshomaru for food.

"Stay here I will be right back." Sesshomaru sternly told his sister before he left the hut to go hunting for the two of them. Anika patiently waited on the cot while she waited for her brother to come back but instead she felt her brother's beckoning youkai inviting her to join him in the surrounding woods. Sesshomaru had hunted two plump rabbits and gave one to his sister as he began to eat his own. Anika sniffed at her rabbit curiously before she began to gnaw on one of the rabbits limp legs. Anika soon found that she couldn't stop eating and that she was contently purring with each bite that she took. The meat was very tender and very fresh. Sesshomaru had finished his rabbit before his sister so he licked his hands clean until he could go to the nearby river to wash them off. Once Anika finished her rabbit Sesshomaru led her to the nearby river where they both washed their hands clean. Once at the river Anika became very playful and leaped fully clothed into the water not caring about anything. Sesshomaru smiled at his sister as she splashed around in the water. Sesshomaru didn't know how long he would be staying at this village but found that days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Anika and Sesshomaru adapted to life in the village very well and when it came time that their father came to get them they found it a little hard to say goodbye to the villagers who had been so kind to them for the past year but both pups also wanted to go home. Touga gave each of his pups a big hug as soon as he saw them at the village. Anika had gotten bigger and her wing span also doubled in size and her youkai had finally developed. Touga found Anika's youkai to be very strong and very different from his or Sesshomaru's youkai. Touga was very glad to see that both of his pups were fine and that Anika still remembered him. Touga also noticed how close his two pups had grown over the past year and how they were practically inseparable; following each other everywhere. Watching Anika take off into the sky was a gorgeous sight to see. Unlike when she was younger Anika's take off's were smooth and each stroke of her wings were precise and confident.

"She has come far father." Sesshomaru was watching Anika's takeoff with his father at his side.

"She certainly has pup." Touga ruffled his son's hair before transforming into his demon form and taking to the sky. Sesshomaru snarled playfully before transforming and chasing after chasing after the rest of his pack. Touga wanted to see Anika's true demon form and snarled playfully at her as he raised his youkai levels. Anika's eyes flashed blue indicating that she was about to transform. Touga was surprised at the Anika's size in her demon form. She was only a little bit smaller than Sesshomaru who was fifty years old and a good size. Anika's golden fur rippled in the wind as her massive wings slice the air. Anika's tail however was covered in golden scales and she sported venomous spikes at the tip of her long tail. Her venomous spurs on her wings were still there glistening with the venom that coated them making them look like shiny black claws. Anika's suddenly venomous scent told every demon within range that she was not to be trifled with. Touga was proud of both of his pups.

Well guys that is that for part one of this story and thank you all for reviewing on my story but don't worry there will be more to come just in part two which will still be in this story. I hope you all have a great holiday and wonderful presents ^.^


	17. Chapter 17

Anika

Chapter 17

Almost five years later Sesshomaru found himself doing border patrol with his father.

"Father what is that noise?" Sesshomaru couldn't place the sound.

"I don't know Sesshomaru let's go check it out." Touga also had heard the sound.

"Father I think it is coming from the shore." Sesshomaru turned his head in the direction of the ocean. Touga and Sesshomaru set off at an easy lope towards the ocean where the sound was emanating. Laying in the wet sand caught on some rocks lay a lioness whose collar chain was wedged between the rocks.

"The collar is too tight and is causing her to choke. Sesshomaru can you go and see if you can free the chain while I go check her health?" Touga saw the big feline's distress. Sesshomaru wasted no time in following his father's orders. Touga cautiously approached the lioness and watched as her amber eyes glared up at him. Once Sesshomaru freed the chain the lioness slid down the slope she was on. Touga got worried when the lioness didn't get up immediately and cautiously approached the cat. As Touga walked forward the lioness's tail twitched as she tried to get up and only succeeded in sitting up. With her ears laid back and her large canines bared Touga understood a warning when he saw one.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you." Touga spoke in a calm voice. With a deep guttural snarl the lioness quickly lashed out at Touga.

"Father I think we should leave it alone." Sesshomaru was becoming unnerved by the strange creature.

"Sesshomaru, go home and get some food." Touga could see the cat's ribs outlined in her tan pelt. Sesshomaru quickly sprinted off. The lioness slumped back down on her side as her struggle to free herself left her exhausted. Touga noticed the cat's bleeding paw pads and wondered just how long she was struggling. Sesshomaru came back with the food and Touga offered it to the cat. The lioness licked her chops when she smelt the meat but she was too tired to eat and just lay in the sand trying to gather what little strength she had left. Finally after much effort the lioness was finally up on her feet and slowly making her way to the plate of meat. Snarling possessively the lioness snapped up the meat quickly hardly chewing it. Licking the plate clean the lioness sniffed around for more meat. Touga had snatched a piece off of the plate when his son handed him the plate and he now held it out towards the lioness. Licking her snout the lioness slowly approached Touga as her rumbling snarl could be clearly heard. Touga began to slowly back away leading the lioness with him. The lioness picked up her pace as she followed Touga who led her to the castle.

"Father, look at her right flank. She has been branded." Sesshomaru saw the mark and wondered what it meant. Touga had successfully led the lioness to a large empty stall at his stables. Flinging the piece of meat on the straw covered floor Touga quickly closed the stall door after the cat ran into it. Once the lioness ate the piece of meat she quickly went to the water filled pail and took a long refreshing drink. Touga ordered for more meat to be brought into the cat's stall. The lioness ate until her sides bulged with her full stomach. Laying down in the sweet smelling hay the lioness soon fell asleep.

"Father what type of cat is she?" Sesshomaru had never seen a lion before.

"She is a lioness. They live in Africa which is why I am wondering what she is doing all the way over here." Touga explained to his son.

"Do you think Anika should know about this?" Sesshomaru peered at the sleeping cat.

"She will eventually find out so it is best we inform her soon." Touga had been pondering the same question for a bit. Just then Anika flew into the stables and calmly landed in the lioness's enclosure.


	18. Chapter 18

Anika

Chapter 3

"Ah so you don't like us touching your wound, then we shall not and let nature take its course." Touga found that his eyes were slowly drifting closed on their own accord. Curling his body around the infant Touga made sure that the infant had no way of escape in case he did fall asleep. Opening his eyes in the morning Touga found that the infant was curled up at his chest just under his chin. Touga smiled a little at the infant's position. Readjusting the infant Touga got to see the infant under the sunlight that streamed in through his window. Touga was surprised to find that the infant's broken wing no longer had the silver band on it and that the wing looked fully healed.

"Father what is that?" Sesshomaru had been waiting for his father to get up and had grown impatient as the day wore on.

"Good morning pup. This is what I found on my shores pup. Would you like to hold her?" Touga sat up holding the infant gently.

"I guess." Sesshomaru accepted the infant from his father's arms.

"Father why does she look so strange?" Sesshomaru lightly ruffled the infant's fuzzy golden hair.

"Because she is not from around here pup. She was washed up on my shores from a different place." Touga tried to explain to his own young pup. Just then the infant woke up and stared up at Sesshomaru's face. Giving a low warning chirp the infant vocalized her displeasure in being in unfamiliar arms. Touga quickly took the infant back who gave a content humming purr as she snuggled into Touga's arms.

"Sesshomaru can you please get that bowl on the ground and ask the maids to fill it up with warm milk and bring it back here?" Touga asked his pup. Sesshomaru was happy to help his father and quickly followed directions. Touga once again sat the infant in his lap as he tilted the now full bowl into the infant's mouth that drank it greedily.

"Well we are going to come up with a name for you little one now aren't we?" Touga spoke calmly to the infant who was currently testing out her wing movements.

"Father, come quick there are two unfamiliar demons headed our way." Sesshomaru sounded urgent as he rushed into his father's room. Touga quickly secured the infant into one of his mokomoko tails as he followed his pup out to the gardens.

"See there they come!" Sesshomaru excitedly pointed at the two approaching flying figures.


	19. Chapter 19

Anika

Chapter 19

As the weeks progressed sparing sessions in the dojo got considerably more intense for Anika.

"Time out Sessh, I'm tired." Anika held up her arms in a gesture of defeat.

"Anika there are no time outs in battle. If I truly wanted to I could kill you and you would be dead forever." Sesshomaru wanted his sister to be at her best for when she stood before the council for the second time in her life. Saber stood up from her spot against the wall and snarled into Sesshomaru's face as she placed herself protectively in front of Anika.

"It's okay Saber, he doesn't actually want to kill me." Anika patted Saber's side. Saber glared at Sesshomaru one last time before she turned to face Anika and purred at her.

"I'm just a bit worn out Saber I'll live but thank you for your concern." Anika placed a kiss on top of Saber's head.

"Anika is Saber actually talking to you?" Sesshomaru was confused between the ways the two interacted.

"Yeah can't you hear her?" Anika tilted her head in question.

"No I just hear her cat sounds." Sesshomaru softly replied back.

"Hm, I guess it has something to do with our bond that only I can understand her." Anika was a bit saddened by the fact that no one else could hear Saber but just accepted it.

"Okay Sessh I'm ready to continue sparing." Anika gave a final kiss to Saber before she took a defensive position.

"Um, Saber can you just move out of the way I don't want to hurt you." Sesshomaru felt awkward talking to a cat but was surprised when Saber dipped her head at him and moved back to her spot against the wall. Sesshomaru continued his hard training for the majority of the day only stopping to eat.

"Hey Sessh can Saber and I take a break after dinner so that Saber can go hunting?" Anika asked her brother at the dinner table.

"It's fine with me but you have to ask father." Sesshomaru had planned to let Anika have the rest of the evening to herself because tomorrow was the day she was going to go before the council. After dinner Anika went to find her father who had of lately had been holed up in his office busy with paperwork.

"Papa may I enter?" Anika timidly knocked on her father's closed office door.

"Come in." Touga was holding up a scroll reading it with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Papa may Saber and I go out so that Saber can hunt?" Anika rested her hand on her faithful friend who went everywhere with her.

"Isn't it a bit late out and why can't Saber get something from the kitchens?" Touga was glad for the distraction. At his comment Saber took a couple of steps forward snarling angrily and indignantly with her ears flat on her head.

"Saber likes her food fresh and would prefer if she could hunt it herself." Anika translated for Saber.

"I'm not so sure I want you out this late considering it is a big day for you." Touga folded his hands in his lap and looked at his pup and her guardian saber tooth tiger.

"Saber will be with me papa, please!" Anika pleaded with her father.

"Bring your brother with you." Touga finally granted Anika permission to go out. Saber snorted as she turned to leave while Anika gave her father a very big smile as she bounced after Saber leaving Touga with his work.

"Hey Sessh, papa said that we can go as long as you come with us." Anika pulled on her brother's hand pulling him to the entrance hall.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming stop pulling on my hand." Sesshomaru looked a little annoyed. Once outside Saber took to the air and Anika followed so Sesshomaru gathered his youkai cloud at his feet and followed after the two energetic pups.


	20. Chapter 20

Anika

Chapter 20

Anika mostly stuck next to her brother while Saber went into the woods and began to hunt for prey. It was not long until Saber came back with a plump rabbit between her jaws.

"Does she not eat that much?" Sesshomaru questioned Anika.

"Saber and I share a deep bond not only emotionally but physically as well so when one of us eats it also sustains the other. I already had my dinner and therefore gave half of my meals energy to Saber and she is now doing the same." Anika seemed eerily smart for her age.

"So if one of you gets hurt does the other get hurt as well or just feel the pain?" Sesshomaru was truly fascinated with this new information.

"The one that isn't injured just feels the other's pain but is not bodily injured." Anika now stroked Saber's side as she began to eat.

"What if one of you was to die?" Sesshomaru was hoping that Anika would give a pleasant response.

"Then so does the other." Anika stated sadly.

"Hey Anika, does father know of this information?" Sesshomaru thought that the information was worth his father's notice.

"I don't know he never asked in detail about our bond so I never told him." Anika tilted her head in puzzlement. Sesshomaru planned on telling his father after Saber was done eating and they headed back in the castle.

"Father did you know that if either Anika or Saber happen to die that the other does as well?" Sesshomaru who was standing in his father's office stated nonchalantly.

"What? Who told you that?" Touga looked a little confused.

"Anika told me herself." Sesshomaru studied his father's face for a reaction.

"Can you call them in for a minute please?" Touga had a very serious look on his face. Sesshomaru dipped his head at his father before he exited the office to fetch Anika and Saber. This news troubled the great lord greatly and he wanted to hear it from Anika's mouth first before he took any action.

"Yes papa, you wanted to see us?" Anika bowed her head at her father as she entered his office.

"Anika, can you explain to me how your bond with Saber works?" Touga asked calmly as not to scare the pup into silence. Anika had no problem retelling her father what she had told Sesshomaru outside and after five minutes summed up her explanation as her voice died down and she waited for her father's reaction.

"That is very interesting." Touga took a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair. Anika gave a big yawn as she quietly waited for her father to dismiss her. Saber stretched her wings and arched her back as she too gave a very big yawn.

"You may go to bed Anika. Saber can you stay behind a little longer?" Touga nodded at Anika as she returned the gesture and gave Saber a kiss on her head before she exited the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Anika

Chapter 21

"Can you join me for a night stroll Saber?" Touga asked politely to the cat before he jumped out of the office window and transformed into his demon form. Saber followed close by.

"Is it true what Anika has told me about your bond?" Touga asked the feline in his Inu language.

"It is all true and I am very grateful for you to look out for her when I was unable to." Saber spoke back in her own cat language that Touga was able to understand because he was in his demon form.

"If you don't mind me asking but where exactly were you when Anika was dropped off at my shores?" Touga hoped that Saber would answer his question.

"I was busy trying to keep my furry hide alive back at home. America just had a new leader come into power and Anika's mother betrayed him by refusing his hand in marriage and instead married another man so he was trying to seek revenge and kill the two of us that is why I brought Anika over here in hopes that who ever lived here would find her and take her in and I was trying to divert his attention to me so he would not suspect that Anika has left the country but of course her mother had to try and find her and she in avertedly led him right to Anika. Then when I was going to make my flight here he chained me up and I was just able to escape recently." Saber walked calmly next to Touga who still was bigger than her.

"Do you know if he is going to come here looking for you or Anika again?" Touga wanted to know if he was going to have a war on his hands.

"I have no idea but he just might. If I were you I would be very well prepared because he is excellent in killing his enemies." Saber warned Touga.

"Do you have any experience in fighting?" Touga asked Saber.

"Every guardian animal is born with a natural ability to fight but it is up to us to better that skill or not and I would like to better my fighting skills so if maybe you or your pup can teach me that would be most appreciated." Saber asked very politely.

"Yes I think my pup can teach you but does he need to be in his demon form or his humanoid form?" Touga wasn't sure which form would be best.

"Both would ensure that I am absolutely prepared." Saber took a minute to think it through.


	22. Chapter 22

Anika

Chapter 22

The next day Anika had her daily sparring session with her brother and was now on her break and was currently watching Saber face off Sesshomaru in his demon form. Saber was not going to go easy on the pup just because he was royalty and she didn't require for him to go easy on her either. Snarling guttural Saber tried to instill fear in the pup and she watched his careful footwork as they circled one another. Sesshomaru was then momentarily distracted by her barbed tail as it flicked from side to side. Saber leaped at Sesshomaru with her wings battering him in a fury of a whirlwind as she quickly over took him and had his furry throat between her deadly jaws. Snarling in annoyance Sesshomaru kicked Saber off of him as he tried to pin her down but was unsuccessful. Yelping in pain Sesshomaru stumbled back as his front paw was smashed from Saber's tail. Snarling in anger Sesshomaru still tried to leap at Saber but was unable to do so from his injured paw and instead was pinned to the ground himself.

"It seems I have found a weak spot pup." Saber told Sesshomaru as she let him up.

"Sesshomaru go to the healers and get that hand fixed I will face Saber for now." Touga who had been secretly monitoring the sparring session now stepped in between the two snarling beasts. Saber quickly attacked as soon as Touga drew his sword. Snarling up at his face Saber tried to dodge around the oversized sword that looked like a giant fang. Touga however was not about to be bested and made sure that he was facing Saber the whole time. What Touga failed to oversee was Saber's barbed tail and Saber took her time before she revealed her secret move. Touga was shocked by the quickness of the attack and was soon slashed in several places on his back. Grimacing in pain Touga turned to fend off what ever attacked him but was toppled by Saber as she leaped up at him. Saber let Touga up as she shook herself off and repositioned herself to face Touga again but he sheathed his sword and transformed into his true form and soon towered over Saber. Saber however was not to be scared off and soon took to the air and was flying around Touga's massive body slashing him in different places all at once. Touga soon bounded out of the dojo and took to the skies as well and soon the sparring session turned out to be a game of tag. Both Touga and Saber enjoyed the game very much and came back panting for breath and in high spirits.


	23. Chapter 23

Anika

Chapter 23

"That was awesome Saber when did you learn to fight like that?" Anika came bounding to Saber and giving her a big hug.

"I have picked up a few tricks here and there little one." Saber purred back as she rubbed her head on Anika. Giggling Anika scratched Saber on her cheeks were the whiskers met the fur and Saber's purr increased in volume. Touga transformed back into his humanoid form and headed inside to the healers to get his wounds checked out.

"Father she is much better than I would have thought." Sesshomaru told his father when he went into the healer's room.

"Yes pup but she still has some ways to go as do you pup maybe you can learn a few tricks from her during your sparring sessions." Touga took off his shirt for the healers to inspect his back.

"Father I am unsure if the council meeting will go well tomorrow and I am worried for Anika and Saber." Sesshomaru confessed his worries to his father.

"I will be there and you can wait outside of the room in case something does go wrong you can help out. Does that ease your worries some pup?" Touga quickly reassured his son.

"Yes father, greatly." Sesshomaru let out a silent breath of ease.

Anika enjoyed the cool night breeze through her hair as she and Saber went for a night flight around the property. Anika had coils of nervousness in the pit of her stomach for the upcoming day.

"I will be right next to you little one." Saber gently tapped her wing against Anika's to emphasize her words.

"Thank you Saber you are truly the best guardian animal anyone could ever wish to have and I am grateful that you picked me out of everyone." Anika smiled and Saber could feel the true love through their bond and began to purr loudly.


	24. Chapter 24

Anika

Chapter 24

Anika dressed in her finest kimono and exited her bedroom after she was looking presentable and her best. Touga and Saber where waiting for her out in the hallway. Saber's fur looked glossy and well groomed.

"Are you ready?" Touga smiled at Anika who looked nervous.

"It will be fine little one. I will be by your side the whole time." Saber rubbed her head on Anika's shoulder. Anika giggled as Saber had rubbed a particularly ticklish spot near her neck.

"Thank you Saber I feel much better already." Anika rubbed Saber behind her ears.

"Anika you and Saber will have to wait outside of the council room until everyone is seated and I will beckon you with my youkai when you and Saber can come in." Touga gave Anika a hug before he left her standing outside of the council room as he closed the door behind himself. After what seemed like years Anika finally felt her father beckoning her into the room.

"This is it Saber are you ready?" Anika looked at Saber who purred next to her. Taking a deep breath Anika slowly opened the door as she tried to calm her nerves. Once inside the room Anika waited until Saber was fully in the room before closing the door.

"Welcome Lady Tora of the South, Lord Akito of the North, Lady Maya of the West, and Lord Rizo of the East. I welcome you to this council meeting as my guests." Anika was standing in the middle of the circle the council members where seated in and she bowed to each of them in turn as she addressed them.

"Why are you so afraid of the man sitting next to your father little one?" Saber purred gently at Anika.

"That is Lord Rizo and he doesn't think I am worthy of this country, he thinks I am a weak half-breed." Anika whispered back to Saber as the council members talked amongst themselves.

"You are no such thing little one. I will face him you just leave it to me." Saber flexed her claws in eagerness.

"Anika the council members have come to an agreement that I should be the one to test your battle skills to see if you are truly ready to defend this country." Lord Rizo of the East stood as he spoke to Anika.

"Lord Rizo I would gladly take up your challenge but it seems that Saber has already beaten me to it." Anika could see the sneer on Lord Rizo's face as he spoke to her.

"Very well then cat I shall face off you first and then the girl." Lord Rizo unsheathed his sword as the council members moved their chairs back to make room. To everyone's surprise Saber had already attacked and had Lord Rizo pinned on the ground with a clawed paw at his throat before he could even take a step or make any move at all. With a deep snarl Lord Rizo admitted defeat as Saber let him up.

"It seems as though you have a good pet for a half-breed." Lord Rizo glared at Saber who acted disinterested flicking her tail as though nothing was said at all.

"With all due respect Lord Rizo, you are wrong in your assumptions and accusations. As father has surely told you, I am a full fledged demon, a dragolf from the continent of Africa. The female dragolfs are the strong and skilled warriors of my kind. And I am able to transform in to my true form." Anika held her head up high not letting Lord Rizo's words hurt her.

"It would be my pleasure to test your combat abilities." Lord Rizo sneered. He still considered the girl to be useless and weak. Touga growled menacingly, warning Lord Rizo not to step beyond the boundaries he had set.

"It's alright father. I accept his challenge. We both know he is sadly mistaken." Anika replied, challenging the cocky lizard Lord. This twit didn't know that Anika could send out a powerful, intimidating youkai. With a great roar Anika transformed into her demon form and as well as Lord Rizo who transformed into a large green scaly dragon. Snarling at one another Anika and Lord Rizo circled each other. Whipping her tail forward Anika managed to land a blow on Lord Rizo's right shoulder as he snarled in pain. Devin knew it would not take long for her venom to work its way through his veins and so she dodged his attacks wasting any time not even bothering to try to attack him back. Lord Rizo snarled in frustration when his movements became painful as if his joints had grains of sand between them.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Anika slinked around Lord Rizo as he couldn't keep up with her movements.

"What did you do?" Lord Rizo became a little worried that he was actually going to die.

"My tail spurs are coated in venom as well as my aura which bears down on your own." Anika emphasized her words by increasing the amount of youkai she let out and Lord Rizo snarled in pain as his body began to transform back without his command.

"Don't worry, you will not die but the side affects will wear off in a couple of hours or so." Anika also transformed seeing as the battle had come to a close.

"I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that Anika had passed her test with flying colors and she is welcomed to stay here for as long as she pleases." Lady Maya of the West spoke up and Touga gave his pup a proud smile. Anika rushed into her father's arms after all the Lords and Ladies had left.

"That was outstanding I could have not done a better job in humiliating Lord Rizo if I tried." Touga chuckled as well as Anika and Saber.

"I hear you did an outstanding job pup, well done." Sesshomaru praised his sister as he patted her on her head before resuming his daily schedule and studies.


	25. Chapter 25

Anika

Chapter 25

"Hey Sessh, do you want to come with us? Papa and I are going to visit the village of Edo to see how they are doing and I was wondering if you would like to join us." Anika asked her brother who had just finished with his dojo training.

"Let me ask father if he wants me to do something else or if it is okay for me to go." Sesshomaru ruffled Anika's hair causing her to giggle.

"Father, Anika has told me that you and she are planning on visiting the village of Edo. Do you need me to do something or should I tag along as well?" Sesshomaru bowed to his father as he entered his office.

"Sesshomaru I hope you don't mind but I do have need of you here to look after the castle in my absence. I hope you don't mind. You can always ask Lady Maya for help if you don't know how to do something." Touga bowed back to his pup.

"Thank you father I will do my best and I don't mind looking after the castle in your absence." Sesshomaru truly was happy to be able to help his father.

"Anika are you and Saber ready to leave?" Touga called to his pup from down the hall.

"Coming papa." Anika sprinted from her room excited to be on an adventure with her father. Touga chuckled at his pup's excitement for it reminded him of when he was young and he was on his first adventure with his own father and he was just as excited. Once the three had exited the front gates and had said goodbye to Sesshomaru who walked them out Touga transformed into his demon form and took to the skies and Anika hoped onto Saber's back as Saber took to the skies after Touga. After a couple of hours traveling Anika became sleepy and leaned forward on Saber as her eyes began to drift close.

"_Sleep little one, I've got you_." Saber purred soothingly to Anika.

"Saber I have to warn you that the reason that we are visiting is that I have heard that there has been an increase on the demon attacks upon the village and that the former protector of the village has passed away and that there is a new miko called Kikyo." Touga told Saber so that if there was to be an attack she would be prepared even if Anika wasn't but Touga didn't want Anika to participate in the fighting.

"_I understand Lord Inutaisho and I will do my best_." Saber gently snarled back her response as not to wake Anika. Once they had reached the village as Touga suspected the village was under attack. Saber snarled in anger causing many demons and humans alike to pause in their fighting and to look at the new comers. Touga landed in the middle of the fighting causing the demons and humans to scatter. Transforming into his humanoid form Touga spoke with a commanding voice telling the demons to leave if they valued their lives and to not come back. Saber stayed hovering above the village in case there was an aerial attack. Anika woke up rubbing her face with her little hands and was a little surprised at the scene below her. Her father was currently fighting off a boar demon and many other demons looked as if they were planning on attacking. Leaping off of Saber and transforming in mid air Anika landed next to her father and snarled feral like at the demons. Anika increased her poisonous aura until more than half of the demons began to whimper and retreat quickly back into the woods the remaining demons fixed their gazes on her as they prepared to attack her. Snarling at them, Anika lashed her tail in annoyance and before anyone could make a move one of the attacking demons was purified to dust. Startled by the quickness of the kill Anika jumped slightly causing Touga to smirk as he felt Anika startle next to him. The remaining demons decided it was futile to continue their attack and so they retreated into the woods. Transforming into her human form Anika looked for the person that shot the sacred arrow.

"You must be Kikyo? I welcome you to the West miko." Touga spotted Kikyo long before any other demon had spotted her.

"Do I know you demon?" Kikyo kept her weapon ready to shoot in case of danger.

"You would not know me miko but I am the Lord of the West and when miko Midoriko was the protector of this village I had made a pact with her that for as long as I helped to protect this village my pups could have safe heaven here if there was any need for them." Touga spoke in a calm voice.

"Very well them Lord of the West. I welcome you to stay here with your pup for as long as you see fit as you can see I am currently out of room for you but if you and your pup help us rebuild we will have a place for you to stay in short." Kikyo lowered her bow as she turned and walked away looking for anyone who had been wounded during the fighting.

"Papa she seems strong. What is her power it is different from us and yet she is not an ordinary human." Anika could sense something was off with the girl.

"Anika she is a miko she has the ability to kill us demons very easily unlike regular humans. She does seem to be very powerful." Touga ruffled his pup's hair trying to make her feel better. Saber decided to land and was soon standing next to Anika who climbed back on her back as Saber followed after Touga to inspect the damage wrought to the village.

Within a day's time Touga and Anika and Saber had helped repair the village and they even had their own hut to stay at. Anika had taken to exploring the village with Saber as it seemed that her father had business in a neighboring village and he seemed to spending more and more time there but Anika didn't mind since she had Kikyo to talk to.

"So you are a dragolf. That is new here I have never come across such a creature before and one that is strong and helps humans." Kikyo was walking with Anika one day while Touga was away on other business.

"Yeah and this cat right here is Saber she is my guardian animal and she is my best friend." Anika patted Saber's side.

"I never properly thanked you for helping us with the fight if you had not shown up when you had I don't think there would be much of this village left. Thank you very much for your help and if you ever need my help I will gladly give it." Kikyo smiled at Anika who smiled back saying it was nothing.

"I have to go now but thank you for the stay it was pleasant and I enjoyed your company greatly." Anika felt her father's youkai beckoning her into the woods where he was standing. Running into the woods with Saber at her side Anika skidded to an abrupt stop in front of her father when she noticed that he had a woman at his side.

"Hello Anika my name is Izayoi. I am very glad to meet you after your father has talked so fondly of you." Izayoi hoped that Anika would like her.

"Hello Izayoi Saber and I both are glad to meet you too." Anika wasn't sure how to feel about the woman. Saber snarled lightly as she dipped her head in Izayoi's direction.

"Papa why does she smell so weird?" Anika asked quietly to her father.

"_She is expecting little one_." Saber answered for Touga.

"What is she expecting?" Anika tilted her head to one side in puzzlement.

"She is pupped with your new sibling." Touga chuckled fondly at Anika's question.

"I think what your father is trying to say is that you are going to be getting a new brother or sister because we are now mated." Izayoi kneeled down so that she was eye level with Anika as she explained in a gentle voice.

"Congratulations Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutaisho." Anika seemed genuinely happy for the two. Touga chuckled as he picked up his pup and nuzzled her fondly causing her to start to purr in pleasure.

"Are you two ready to head back Anika?" Touga asked his pup as he put her on Saber's back.

"Yes papa we are ready and have already said our goodbyes." Anika groomed Saber's fur with her fingers. Touga wrapped an arm protectively around his new mate as he took to the air on his youkai cloud and Saber flew beside him. Izayoi seemed a little uneasy with their altitude as she gripped tightly to Touga.

"That was the easy bridge to cross now comes the hard one my other pup Sesshomaru." Touga gently whispered to his mate who looked nervous about meeting his other pup.


	26. Chapter 26

Anika

Chapter 26

Just like on the trip to the village Anika fell asleep on Saber who didn't mind at all.

"They really trust each other huh?" Izayoi commented to her mate as she watched how Anika showed no fear sleeping fifty feet up on the back of a saber tooth tiger.

"These two are very close so they do things that normal pet owners wouldn't do. I do have to warn you that Saber is off limits to anyone other than Anika so don't think about trying to go pet her or play with her because she is not that type of pet. And also Anika doesn't really like when others touch her wings so they are off limits as well unless she is comfortable with you and gives you permission." Touga explained some of the restrictions regarding one of his pups.

"Wow this is intense information." Izayoi tried to digest everything as her mate told them to her.

"I think Sesshomaru will warm up to you given some time and space." Touga added as an afterthought.

"I hope that he will because I can't have you defending me all the time not to mention that we will have to share the same castle so I am eventually going to bump into him." Izayoi smiled up at her mate.

Once they had reached the castle Saber immediately dropped Anika off at her bed and tucked her in to bed before she rejoined Touga at the front gates in case Sesshomaru needed to be held back.

"Here he comes; don't say anything let me do all the talking." Touga murmured to his mate.

"Father how was your month away? Is this a new maid should I show her to the servants wing?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

"No pup this is Izayoi and she is my new mate." Touga was prepared for Sesshomaru to start to snarl at him but Sesshomaru just stared blankly at him.

"Very funny father but this is no laughing matter so I shall lead her to the servants wing." Sesshomaru looked a little puzzled.

"Sesshomaru I am being very serious, Izayoi is my new mate and is carrying my pup." Touga was waiting for the fireworks to go off.

"Father this woman is a human, scum! You can't possibly think that the pup will turn out okay it will turn out to be a half-breed to be hated and hunted for the rest of its miserable life!" Sesshomaru snarled at his father.

"I understand but I will be here to protect it and with proper care the pup will turn out to be a fine half-breed." Touga stood somewhat in front of Izayoi in case his pup decided to attack her.

"I can never accept that thing into my life and I will never forgive you for this!" Sesshomaru harshly hissed at his father before he stormed off to sulk in his room.

"So that is Sesshomaru. Now I understand what you meant when you said that he needs his space and time." Izayoi clutched to her mate's arm in fear.

"Maybe it would be best if I stayed at my village until the pup is born." Izayoi offered.

"No Sesshomaru has to learn that life does not always go his way and that it is not his choice in who I take to mate but mine." Touga looked down lovingly at his mate.

Anika felt her brother's angry distraught youkai and quietly crept into his room. Watching her brother angrily pace his room Anika didn't know how to help him so instead she pounced on him causing him to startle and stumble back a couple of steps.

"Let's go for a stroll brother. There is much we need to discuss." Anika leaped out of her brother's window and transformed into her demon form. Sesshomaru soon followed and was chasing after his sister as a big white dog.

"Saber can you please stay with papa and let him know that we just need some time to ourselves." Anika purred at Saber who was about to leap out of the window to follow them. With a final glance at Anika's direction Saber retreated back into the castle.

"Do you know what is going on Anika?" Sesshomaru wanted to see how much his sister knew.

"Papa has taken a new mate and she is expecting." Anika replied as she calmly flapped her wings.

"Do you think it is a good idea for father to take a human as a mate?" Sesshomaru asked his sister.

"I think that papa knows what is best for him and is able to pick his mate as he sees fit." Anika gently responded as she knew it was a sore spot for her brother.

"But she is human and the pup will be an abomination!" Sesshomaru snarled his frustrations into the night sky.

"I know what it feels to be at the receiving end of that word and I would prefer if you didn't refer to the pup as such for it is not its fault. If you want someone to hate be mad at papa but understand that it is his choice who he takes as a mate. Papa is a very powerful demon with much power and many likeable characteristics so what female wouldn't want him? Would you like it if it were you who was to be born and you were automatically hated for that when you did nothing wrong?" Anika posed many good points in her argument.

"I guess you are right it is not the pups fault but that will not mean that the pup will be liked by the world because the world will not want anything to do with it." Sesshomaru finally gave in.

"I have spoken to Izayoi and she seems like a very likeable person. I truly think that they are in love and that this is the best thing for them. I know you cannot see that over night but I want you to not hate her blindly for she is a princess from her village." Anika had spoke her peace and waited for her brother to respond.

"How come you are so smart?" Sesshomaru barked out a chuckle as Anika playfully batted him with her wing. Playing chase in the midnight sky was very fun for both pups and soon they were panting for breath as they landed on a grassy hill.

"Are you feeling better brother?" Anika licked Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Yes thank you very much Anika" Sesshomaru nuzzled Anika back in appreciation. The two siblings sat on the hill looking up at the starry sky for a little while longer before both of them rose and headed back to the castle.


	27. Chapter 27

Anika

Chapter 27

"Father I am sorry for last night. I was not thinking clearly and I will try to accept Izayoi into the family." Sesshomaru bowed to his father in apology.

"Thank you pup and I truly hope that you will get along with Izayoi." Touga was grateful for Sesshomaru's apology.

"I have never seen Sesshomaru get over an upset this quickly I guess whatever Anika told him worked. How she got through to his thick skull I have no idea because the pup doesn't even listen to me." Touga spoke quietly to his mate when Sesshomaru had left to go to the dojo.

"They must be close if your pup listens better to your youngest and not you." Izayoi tried to provide some answers.

"Anika has gone through a lot in her little life already so she has experience in things that even I was not at the same age. Anika has a very strong spirit though." Touga replied seriously. Hearing snarls and laughter in the garden Touga got up and went to the window and saw that Anika and Saber were rough housing in the gardens. Smiling at the comical scene Touga watched for a while longer before his mate joined him and giggled at the scene.

"Papa can Saber and I go to mama's grave today?" Anika was standing in her father's office a week later.

"Yes pup just be careful." Touga granted Anika permission.

As Anika and Saber approached their mother's grave they sensed another being at the grave and it was angry. Stepping a little closer Anika saw that it was a male dragolf and Saber warned her that it was the same male that wanted to marry her mother and then killed her. Transforming into her demon form Anika roared at the male.

"Saber get Sessh and papa!" Anika told Saber who flew back to the castle.

"What's wrong Saber?" Touga had heard his pup's angry roar.

"_The Dragolf male that killed Anika's mother is here and he is going to kill Anika if we don't hurry get Sesshomaru please and meet me at Anika's mother's grave_." Saber rasped to Touga who had transformed into his demon form in order to understand Saber.

Just as Touga was about to sent out his youkai to his pup Sesshomaru rushed into the room.

"I heard father let's go he won't escape alive this time." Sesshomaru leaped out of the office window and transformed. Touga followed after his pup. When they had arrived to the grave site Anika's shoulder was slashed open to the bone and she was limping. Snarling angrily at the dragolf male Touga leaped at him and had knocked him off of his feet but the dragolf male was able to retaliate and Touga's snout was bleeding as he snorted back up a little. Sesshomaru had managed to land on the dragolf's back and had his claws buried into the male's flesh as he leaped around trying to shake him off. Touga swiped the dragolf's paws out from under him and soon had his jaws around the male's throat. Saber attended to Anika licking her wounds while Anika was snarling angrily at the male dragolf.

"Do you know that your mother was a whore?" The male snarled at Anika.

"Do you know that you are going to die a very painful death?" Anika retaliated calmly. Touga clenched his teeth tighter around the male's throat causing him to gasp and start to thrash his legs. One of the dragolf male's claws clipped Touga and Touga lost his grip on the male. Snarling in rage Anika leaped at the male and batted him with her wings and soon had injected a lethal dose of her venom from her venomous spurs on her wings. Yelping in pain the male tried to take to the skies but Anika was too fast and slammed the male back down to the ground. Sesshomaru had managed to break one of the male's wings so that he couldn't fly away again. Touga circled the fallen dragolf and let Anika's venom work its way through his system and he watched as the dragolf male began to thrash trying to get to his feet but was unable to. Pretty soon the male began to shake as though it was very cold out and then he began to pant as though he was very hot. Whimpering in pain the male dragolf then vomited blood and then lost conscience.

"He will be gone soon I can already feel his youkai weakening drastically." Anika stated quietly as the whole group was humbled by the quickness of the venom. In five minutes the male drew in his last breath and died as his heart stopped beating and he no longer moved.

"_Little one you are badly hurt we must get you back to the castle_." Saber leaned against Anika's uninjured shoulder.

"I'm fine." Anika stated as she opened her wings preparing to take off but her father blacked her way.

"Listen to your guardian animal pup you have lost much blood." Touga gently stated to Anika as he could already see her begin to wobble on her feet.

Grabbing Anika by her scruff Sesshomaru caught her before she could fall down.

"Let's go back before she passes out on me." Sesshomaru began to lift up into the sky on his youkai cloud. Once they had reached the castle Anika transformed back to her human form as did everyone else and Sesshomaru carried her to the healers.

"Is she going to be okay?" Izayoi had saw that her mate was back and that Sesshomaru was carrying in Anika.

"She has over exerted herself but she will heal quickly." Touga went to his mate to comfort her before he went to the healers to see what was going on.


	28. Chapter 28

Anika

Chapter 28

"You like the gardens as well?" Sesshomaru tried to make small talk.

"Yes, they are my favorite part of the castle." Izayoi replied trying to be polite.

"I never properly apologized to you for being rude to you on your first day here, I'm sorry for my rudeness." Sesshomaru bowed his head at her.

"It's okay I understand. I think I would have acted the same if I were in your place." Izayoi knew how hard it was for him to apologize and confess his wrong doings.

"Are you satisfied here?" Sesshomaru was genuinely curious.

"Yes I am very pleased with my new lodgings." Izayoi stared at the koi fish that swam in circles in the pond.

"Does your family know of your new situation or are they not speaking to you ever again?" Sesshomaru was beginning to get comfortable around the lady.

"Umm, they passed away long ago so they have no idea." Izayoi played with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Sorry it was not my place to ask such a personal question." Sesshomaru could see how uncomfortable Izayoi was with the question.

"It is fine it is only natural for you to be curious about your new guest." Izayoi smiled at Sesshomaru.

"There you are Sesshomaru! I've been looking for you all over the castle come Anika has woken and she asked to see you." Touga came strolling into the gardens. Sesshomaru bowed at Izayoi before he swiftly got up and followed after his father to the healer's wing.

"Anika how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru pushed some of Anika's hair out of her face gently as he knelt at her side.

"I am fine all thanks to you guys. How are you two doing?" Anika looked sleepy.

"I can't complain." Sesshomaru lowered his voice as not to disturb the calm atmosphere of the healer's wing.

"Papa where is Saber?" Anika looked around the room trying to find her.

"She is out hunting. She'll be back soon." Touga answered his pup.

"Is Izayoi okay? I hope I didn't scare her with your sudden departure to my aid." Anika looked worried.

"No pup she understands why I had to leave." Touga smiled at his pup.

"May I speak to her in private please?" Anika asked her father.

"Sure I'll go get her." Touga left promptly.

"Are you getting along with her?" Anika looked at her brother.

"Yeah, I am trying to accept her." Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Thank you Sessh." Anika gave her brother a weak smile. Sesshomaru placed a kiss on his sister's brow before he left the room just as Izayoi entered.

"Hello Lady Izayoi how are you doing?" Anika smiled at the lady.

"I am doing fine thank you for asking." Izayoi was unsure why the pup wanted to speak to her privately.

"I want you to know that you are always welcomed here and so is your pup. I know that not everyone will be as accepting as me but I just wanted to tell you that if you need some safe heaven or just time to be alone you can always hang out in my room." Anika tried to sit up slowly.

"Easy there Anika not so fast." Izayoi helped Anika sit up.

"I Anika, princess of the West formally accept you and your pup into my pack and to my home." Anika bowed her head low at Izayoi.

"I don't know what to say thank you, you are too kind." Izayoi truly felt that Anika and she would become very good friends with time.

"I think my father made a good choice with you Izayoi, I just can feel it." Anika smiled warmly at Izayoi.

"I am glad to be a part of your family." Izayoi bowed her head at Anika.

Anika then produced a thrumming hum deep in her chest and Saber came bounding into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry am I keeping you from your rest?" Izayoi was startled by the big feline.

"No, not at all. I have the rest of the day to lie bored in this bed. I would like you to meet Saber and know that if you ever need something and I am not around you can just ask Saber here and she will help you even if it is just playing with your new pup if you need a break." Anika stroked Saber fondly.

"Saber can you agree to this one thing for me please?" Anika looked deep into Saber's amber eyes.

"_Yes little one as long as it is not putting your life in danger_." Saber purred lovingly at Anika.

"No, those requests I save for my father you should know I would never ask that from you." Anika teased Saber as she gently shoved her in a playful gesture. Saber snarled playfully and licked Anika across her face. Giggling Anika wiped her face and planted a kiss on Saber's nose. Izayoi couldn't help but smile at the strong bond that the two shared and how they openly showed it.

"Do you think the pup is a boy or girl?" Anika asked as she looked at Izayoi somewhat plump stomach.

"I really have no idea but I will love it just the same." Izayoi rubbed her stomach protectively as her eyes shined with maternal love.

"I am looking forward to this new pup. I really am." Anika was beginning to get tired again. Laying back down on her bed Anika said goodbye to Izayoi before she dozed off again with Saber laying at her side.

"She is one of a kind don't ever let her die." Izayoi told her mate when she was finally in their bed chambers later that night.

"What did she tell you?" Touga was curious about the girl's private meeting.

"She formally welcomed me and my pup into her pack and home and she told me that she is truly looking forward to the birth of this new pup. I think we will be very good friends." Izayoi smiled just thinking about the meeting all over again.

"Sometimes I wonder where she gets all her infinite wisdom from and if she really is five." Touga hugged his mate nuzzling her neck.

"I don't know but I know that you have a very rare gem here." Izayoi hugged her mate back.

"Has Sesshomaru been civil to you?" Touga murmured to his mate.

"He has been more than civil. I think he is truly trying to be accepting and is genuinely warming up to me. I know he will never see me as his mother nor, do I wish for him to but I would like to be seen as a very close friend at some point in time." Izayoi let her mate lead her into their bed.

"Like I said he will need his space he is like a new pet in that sense he needs to warm up to you on his terms you cannot force it or else he will snap at you." Touga pulled his mate close to him as he breathed in her calming scent. Pretty soon Izayoi was fast asleep in her mate's arms and Touga was not far behind.

The next day Anika was itching to get out of bed but her father would not permit it.

"You still need to fully heal pup and you still have open wounds so no you cannot get out of bed yet." Touga was sitting next to Anika's bed.

"But papa you don't stay in bed when you are injured you don't even rest." Anika pouted up at her father.

"And how much older am I from you pup?" Touga gave Anika a knowing look.

"I don't think it is fair but I will abide by your rules. Can you get Sessh for me and tell him to bring a big book with him an interesting book." Anika slumped back into her bed in defeat.

"Yes pup I can do that for you." Touga chuckled at his pup as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey Anika how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked his sister as he entered the room.

"I'd be better if a certain someone would let me get out of this fluffy prison." Anika playfully glared at her father's amused expression.

"Sorry to hear that. Do you want me to read to you to make your stay more enjoyable?" Sesshomaru knew how his sister felt because his father did the same thing to him when he had gotten injured during a battle.

"Yes please." Anika snuggled down into the bed trying to get comfortable for her stay. Draping his mokomoko over his sister Sesshomaru began to read to her. For a couple of consecutive hours Sesshomaru read to Anika before the steady staccato of his heart and the gentle tones of his voice lulled her to sleep. Closing the book Sesshomaru looked down at his sister and was reminded that she truly was still a pup even if she spoke so maturely. Tucking a loose hair behind her ear Sesshomaru stood up to leave but was unable to because Anika had a tight grip on his mokomoko. Sighing in defeat Sesshomaru sat back down and watched his sister sleep. Soon Sesshomaru found that his eyes were drooping close and that he was leaning slightly forward. Shaking himself awake Sesshomaru decided to take the other side of the bed since Saber was currently out hunting and he soon fell asleep next to his sister just like he used to do when she was just a days old pup. Touga walked past the room and had to stop to take the scene in. Smiling lovingly Touga silently walked away as not to disturb them as he continued on his way to his office.


	29. Chapter 29

Anika

Chapter 29

"Anika you may have dinner with us tonight." Touga told Anika when he went to visit her.

"I thought I was never going to get out of here. Thank you papa." Anika smiled brightly at her father. Helping his pup out of the bed Touga chuckled at Anika's smile.

"Hello Anika it is nice to have you join us for dinner tonight." Izayoi looked up as Touga and Anika walked in and took their seats. Just then Izayoi spotted something silver on Anika's injured shoulder as was about to touch it when Anika chirped loudly causing the two adults to look at her.

"It needs to heal on its own please do not touch it." Anika spoke to Izayoi.

"I am terribly sorry I was not thinking please forgive me." Izayoi bowed her head at Anika.

"It is okay papa also did the same thing on my first day here so it is common for me." Anika smirked at her father's startled expression.

"How did you remember that you were only days old?" Touga asked in bewilderment.

"I do not know I just remember reprimanding you for the same thing." Anika answered as she turned to see Sesshomaru finally take his seat.

"Nice of you to join us Anika." Sesshomaru ruffled Anika's hair.

After dinner Anika was granted permission to stay a little while longer before she was to go back to the healers. Enjoying her freedom Anika chatted a lot and had a smile on her face the entire time though Touga could see that something was bothering her.

"Are you well? Is something bothering you?" Touga asked Anika.

"Do you feel it?" Anika asked as she had a concentrated expression on her face.

"Feel what?" Sesshomaru asked now intrigued.

"His aura. It is still maturing yet I can faintly feel it." Anika was now staring at Izayoi's plump belly.

"You can feel the pup already?" Touga asked in astonishment.

"It is a boy?" Izayoi rubbed her belly gently.

"He likes your voice papa." Anika stated after a moments of silence.

"How come I haven't felt his aura yet?" Touga asked in puzzlement as he too stared at his mate's belly.

"I do not know maybe because I am still very young and so I am a bit more sensitive than you." Anika gave the only explanation she could think of.

"That is very interesting." Sesshomaru spoke now.

"Alright I am tired so I think I will head off back to bed now good night everyone and thank you for dinner it was great." Anika bowed to everyone in the room in turn before she headed out of the room with Saber faithfully at her side.

"Did you feel it Saber?" Anika asked Saber as she continued to walk.

"_Yes little one the pup is going to be quite strong_." Saber purred back as she nudged into Anika's touch.

The next day Touga finally deemed Anika healed enough to be out of bed yet she wasn't allowed to fly yet so that she didn't reopen her wounds.

"Papa I am bored." Anika complained to her father while sitting in his study while he worked on paper work.

"You can do agility practice with your brother in the dojo." Touga offered Anika an activity that she could do.

"Sure I think I will do that, see you later papa." Anika waved at her father before exiting out to the dojo.

"Hey Sessh papa said that I can practice with you." Anika announced as she walked into the dojo.

"Sure do you know what to do?" Sesshomaru asked his sister.

"Um, no I do not know what to do. Can you tell me?" Anika looked up at her brother.

"The objective of this training is to get your agility better as well as your speed so that when you are older and running as fast as you can through the woods you do not impale yourself on a branch or knock into a tree." Sesshomaru began his explanation and Anika picked up the skill fairly well and so they spent most of the day in the dojo testing each other.

"Do you think you will be okay for a couple of days? Father and I are going border patrolling tomorrow and it will take a couple of days to finish it." Sesshomaru was laying on his back looking up at the darkening night sky as him and his sister were laying outside after dinner resting.

"I think I can handle myself. Are you going to be fine doing border patrolling I don't know it sounds kind of too hard for you brother." Anika smirked at her brother as she teased him.

"I can handle myself you little booger." Sesshomaru snarled playfully before he pounced on his sister tickling her. Anika squirmed under his touch and soon broke free before she took off into the castle with Sesshomaru hot at her heels. Giggling and snarling playfully the two siblings refortified their bond through their rough housing.

"Have fun Sessh. See you later papa don't worry I will keep Izayoi company." Anika waved at her brother and father as they exited the castle gates. Flying in the direction of the gardens Anika was glad that her father had given her permission to be able to fly a little. As Anika neared the garden she over heard a guard talking to another guard and couldn't help but listen.

"That idiot Touga should be chased out of the West for mating that pathetic human. She's due to have a half breed mongrel soon. We should kill her now, and no one would be the wiser." The first guard sneered. The second guard did not partake in the conversation for he knew better than to speak in front of Anika.

"Kaino, take this fool to the dungeons. The Lord will deal with him when he comes home from his patrol." Anika snarled at the guard.

"Who are you to order us around… little half breed" The guard sneered back at Anika.

"The daughter of Lord Touga and sister of Prince Sesshomaru." Anika answered sternly. Anika smirked inwardly as she saw the guards face pale considerably.

"Please my princess, forgive him for he is you and does not know what he speaks of." Kaino begged as he bowed deeply at Anika.

"He should have know better if he is to protect this castle he should know what inhabitants reside in it." Anika snapped back before she strode into the gardens leaving now room for further protest.

"Anika is everything okay I heard some commotion?" Izayoi asked as she spotted Anika striding into the garden.

"Everything is fine Izayoi I just had to deal with a guard." Anika confidently told Izayoi.

Just then Anika's head snapped up as she heard Saber growling loudly as well as another demon growling back at her. Sniffing the air for clues Anika automatically bristled up at the scent of the other demon. Ritza was back and she wanted blood.


	30. Chapter 30

Anika

Chapter 30

"Stay here if anything gets by me I want you to run. Do you understand me?" Anika asked Izayoi before she ran off to help Saber.

"I understand." Izayoi had her hands clutched at her chest as though she was already getting ready to run. Transforming into her demon form Anika flew over to the entrance where Saber was limping and was severely bleeding. Roaring at Ritza Anika swung her tail which was dripping with venom at Ritza who staggered back a couple of steps surprised at her attack. Ritza decided to transform as well and soon took a swipe at Anika forcing her to dodge quickly. Anika suddenly realized in the midst of the battle that all her agility training had paid off as she was moving through the poses with ease. Snarling in pain Anika was distracted and had her snout was clawed open. Snorting in pain and stepping back a couple of steps Anika shook the blood droplets out of her eyes before resuming her attack.

"Touga is not here and neither is Sesshomaru so I can kill you now half-breed scum and that human whore he has here." Ritza snarled maliciously at Anika.

"Father left me in charge because he knows that I am more than capable of defending this castle. You will not get close to her." Anika slashed at Ritza's side and drew blood as four long gashes appeared red on the Inu's white pelt. Getting angry Ritza went for a killing blow but at the same moment Saber leaped in front of Anika and took the hit head on. Anika saw Saber's body go limp as blood spewed everywhere.

"Saber!" Anika howled in shock. Roaring in rage Anika was now serious with her attacks and soon had Ritza backpedalling to get away from her attacks. Piercing Ritza with her venomous wing spurs Ritza felt her body slowly begin to transform back to her humanoid form against her will and knew that she had lost the fight. Drawing her last strength Ritza had summoned her poison whip but Anika was much stronger and had more energy and soon had released five blood spikes that hit Ritza but before Anika could finish her off Ritza disappeared using her demon speed. Whimpering Anika transformed back before she ran to Saber who was laying on the ground panting lightly.

"Saber can you hear me?" Anika shook Saber's shoulder trying to get a response out of her. There was so much blood on the ground and it scared Anika that Saber just might die. Trying to put pressure on Saber's wounded neck Anika tried to stop the bleeding but the red blood continued to flow just as strongly as before. Deciding to call for her father Anika flew all the way up to the highest point on the castle roof and produced consecutive very high pitched yelps hoping that her father or brother would hear her. Flying back down to Saber's side Anika was whimpering and keened as she tried to comfort Saber as she could feel how much pain she was in.

"Anika? What happened?" Suddenly her father was next to her as well as her brother.

"Ritza attacked and Saber tried to hold her off but she got injured and I can't stop the bleeding." Anika was on the verge of tears as she hoped her father could save Saber. Touga knew that going to the healers would take too long and that Saber was close to passing so deciding to take matters in his own hands Touga licked Saber's wounds using his healing saliva and was very relieved that the deep claw marks began to stop bleeding and that the skin began to scab over. Picking up the cat Touga brought her into Anika's room because if he left her to sleep at the healer's wing he knew Saber would never stay.

"She will heal but she just needs to rest for now." Touga told Anika who was hovering over Saber like a mother hen.

"Izayoi is in the garden she might be scared but she is unhurt Ritza never made it past the front gates." Anika told her father while stroking Saber's fur gently.

"Thank you Anika." Touga knew that Anika had no intention of leaving Saber's side until she awoke.

"Papa one more thing when I was first visiting her I overheard one of the guards planning to kill Izayoi and chase you out of the West. He is currently in the dungeons right now I told him that you would deal with him when you came back." Anika could feel her father's anger but knew that it was not directed at her but at the guard.

"I will deal with him pup thank you." Touga swiftly left the room too angry to keep talking. Going into the dungeons Touga smelt the guards fear as soon as he was in front of his cell.

"My lord I did not mean anything I said." The guard tried to defend himself. Touga unlocked the cell and slowly walked into the cell causing the guards fear to spike drastically. Touga's eyes bled red as his anger doubled as he could smell the guards lie and his claws were in the guard's chest before either one of them could see the movement. Squeezing the guards heart Touga killed the guard instantly. Wiping the blood on the dead guards clothes Touga satisfied his anger and went to greet his mate and see if she was okay.

"Izayoi are you okay?" Touga calmly walked to his mate who smelt of fear and confusion.

"I am fine is Anika and Saber okay I heard Anika yelping?" Izayoi rushed into her mate's embrace as she searched his face for an answer.

"Anika is fine but Saber has to rest for a couple of days but she is fine as of now." Touga ran his hands through his mate's hair enjoying her scent. Hugging his mate close to him Touga didn't want to let go but knew that he had to get back to his duty. Kissing his mate passionately Touga smiled at her before he left the gardens to inform his guards that Ritza is not allowed into the castle without his permission.

"Sesshomaru I have to finish the border patrolling but you have to stay back to protect Anika in case something happens again." Touga was waiting for Sesshomaru to talk back to him.

"Yes father I was expecting as such." Sesshomaru actually didn't mind staying back because he cared for his sister a lot and hoped that she was fine.

"Thank you pup you will get your chance again I promise." Touga smiled at his pup as he left the castle once again but alone this time.

"Anika are you okay?" Sesshomaru timidly asked his sister as he entered her bedroom.

"It should have been me to take that blow I could have handled it." Anika spoke in an uncharacteristically sad voice.

"Anika Saber took that hit because she wanted to protect you and if you threw your life away she would never be able to forgive you." Sesshomaru tried to speak sense into Anika.

"If she ever shows her face around here again I will not be as lenient. I know she is your mother Sesshomaru but she does not act like one." Anika glanced up at her brother from under her fringe.

"I understand pup and I would do the same." Sesshomaru hugged his sister knowing that she needed him to be strong for the both of them.


	31. Chapter 31

For the next couple of days it seemed as though everyone was camping out in Anika's room. Izayoi didn't feel comfortable being alone in her room and remembered that Anika gave her permission to go in her room so she took up her offer and Sesshomaru was making sure that Anika didn't beat herself over Saber's injury. Currently Anika was asleep next to Saber and Sesshomaru and Izayoi were watching her sleep.

"Has she been eating or is she off of her diet?" Izayoi suddenly asked Sesshomaru trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"She ate a little in the last day but for the most part she has not been eating." Sesshomaru responded deciding that it would be easier to answer than ignore Izayoi.

"She truly is special. To be able to take on a fully grown demon and be able to defeat them not many five-year-olds are able to say that." Izayoi kept up the conversation.

"Yeah, she is special." Sesshomaru agreed with her.

"Do you truly hate me and my pup Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked a bold question that has been on her mind for a while.

"No I don not hate either one of you. I did at one point but not any longer for it is unhealthy to hold onto such anger." Sesshomaru looked Izayoi in the eyes when he answered her question.

"Thank you that puts my heart at ease to hear you say those words. I hope that one day you may learn to love the pup even if you do not truly like me and I can understand that but the pup is innocent in all of this." Izayoi spoke gently as she saw Sesshomaru nod his head in confirmation to her words.

"I will try my best." Sesshomaru said before he left the room to get some food for Anika for when she woke up. Izayoi felt a smile tugging at her lips as she heard the words spoken and knew that the two brothers would get along well later on in life and if not Anika would kick Sesshomaru's butt into gear.

"_Imba wimbo wa upepo_

_Wakati una jiwa na_

_Imba wimbo wa upepo_

_Wakati ndoto tamu_

_Una endelea_

_Milele_

_Imba wimbo wa upepo_

_Wakati ndoto tamu_

_Lala mpaka usiku uisheni_

_Upepo wa usiku_

_Wimbo wako na_

_Wimbo wangu una endelea milele_." Anika had brought her song to a stop as she kept stroking Saber's blood matted fur.

Anika

Chapter 31

"That was a beautiful song Anika where did you learn it?" Izayoi asked in a quiet voice a little startled by the sudden sound.

"I don't remember I think my mother used to sing it a lot and when it was still in her belly I had somehow memorized the song. Would you like to hear the translated version?" Anika asked brightly.

"Sure I would love to hear it." Izayoi responded with enthusiasm.

"_Sing a song_

_And for a moment_

_You will be visited by the wind_

_Sing a song_

_And for a moment_

_Dream sweetly of the wind_

_Sleep now until the night is dawn_

_The wind and the night song, they are there_

_However the song, my child, will go on forever_." Anika finished singing and Sesshomaru walked into the room holding a plate of food and was mesmerized by Anika's voice.

"Are you hungry Anika?" Sesshomaru offered the plate to his sister.

"I am a little hungry thank you brother." Anika took the plate from her brother and began to nibble on a small piece of meat.

"How are your wounds feeling?" Sesshomaru asked as it pained him to look upon her scraped up face.

"My pain is nothing to Saber's." Anika felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"I should have taken that blow not her." Anika felt a tear trickle down her face.

"Anika there was nothing you could do and I'm sure that Saber would not like you to be crying for her sake because she is alive but just needs to rest. You did better than I could have at that age." Sesshomaru tried to offer words of comfort.

"For a minute there I couldn't feel her and I thought that I had truly lost her and it was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. I never want that to happen again so I am going to get stronger to protect Saber better." Anika wiped her face. Without saying anything Sesshomaru picked up his sister and gave her a hug as Anika finally broke down in his arms and she soaked his shirt with her tears but he didn't care. Seeing Anika in pain brought Sesshomaru pain and he just wanted to ease it for her and that was the only way he knew how. Izayoi had exited the room giving the siblings some privacy and she knew that her mate would be arriving back soon so she waited for him near the front entrance.

"Is everything fine mate?" Touga asked his mate as he entered his castle.

"Nothing Sesshomaru is comforting Anika. She is really distraught over Saber's near death. Did you know that Anika has a lovely singing voice and that she cans sing in a different language?" Izayoi hugged her mate.

"I never heard her singing let alone in a different language." Touga raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I should check up on them and see how everyone is fairing." Touga gave his mate a quick kiss before he left for Anika's room.

"How is she doing?" Touga asked in a quiet voice as he entered Anika's room to find Sesshomaru cradling a fast asleep Anika. Anika's face was red and puffy evidence that she had been crying.

"She tries so hard to be strong but she is just five and is such a young pup at that." Sesshomaru responded in a whisper as he stroked his sister's face lightly.

"She is a strong soul. I will have to have a talk with your mother Sesshomaru. Would you like to come with me?" Touga was expecting for Sesshomaru to refuse and defend his mother but to his surprise Sesshomaru nodded in agreement to come. Touga could tell by his son's tense aura that he had some choice words he would like to say to his mother and knew that it was not going to be a pretty encounter.


	32. Chapter 32

Anika

Chapter 32

"Father when are we going to mothers?" Sesshomaru asked his father one night.

"When Saber gets better pup. I cannot leave Anika and my mate unprotected." Touga replied. Suddenly down the hallway they heard Anika's angry snarl. Rushing to her side Touga and Sesshomaru went to investigate the cause.

"Come out." Anika had taken a defensive stance in front of Saber's slumbering form on her bed. Touga could sense nothing different in the room and was startled when he saw a strange little creature crawl out of the darkened corner that Anika was facing.

"Why are you still alive when I killed him?" Anika demanded in a threatening voice.

"_My master and I did not have a very strong connection so when he died so did our remaining bond but it had no effect on me. I came here to offer my apologies for his actions. I also would like to make a proposition for you as well. If I were to be bonded with you, you would have a second chance at life so to speak. If anything was to happen to current guardian pet then I would keep you alive and vice versa_." The creature responded.

"I did not know that we could have more than one guardian animal." Anika replied slightly less hostile.

"Anika what did it say?" Touga asked as he eyed the small creature.

"He wants to be bonded with me and in turn give me a back up guardian animal." Anika replied as she studied the creature.

"Creature how do I know that your mind is not corrupted like your master's was?" Anika asked a good question.

"_Me being alive is proof of that. He never shared his thoughts with me so I was never involved in any of his schemes. He treated me like a normal feral animal not like a guardian animal_." The creature replied.

"How do I bond with you if I so chose to?" Anika slyly asked.

"_You will have to place one of your hands on my head and give me a name_." The creature replied.

"Very well then creature come closer." Anika instructed so that she could fully see the mongoose in the light.

"Fang." Anika gave the mongoose a name as she placed her right hand on his head. Suddenly the drab grey mongoose grew in size as big as Saber and his fur turned into an inky black while bright red striped appeared on his back and down the length of his long bushy tail while he sprouted two golden wings on his back as well as a silvery swirly tattoo on his right flank signifying the bond that just formed. Just then all heads turned in the direction of Saber as she let out a groan as she began to wake up from her long slumber.

"Saber how do you feel?" Anika anxiously asked as she rushed to her side.

"_Little one I feel fine just a bit drowsy_." Saber yawned revealing her enormous canines.

"Sesshomaru we leave tomorrow at dawn." Touga informed his son later that night. Sesshomaru nodded as he left to go to his room to get some sleep. Anika began to sing to Saber again and her voice carried down the hall where Sesshomaru could hear it as he was lulled to sleep by her beautiful singing.

"_What happened?_" Fang meekly asked as his narrow face came into view of the bed.

"She took a hit that was meant for me." Anika responded in a whisper.

"_I can tell that you two have a very strong bond to be this concerned over her well being and for her to take such a lethal hit for you._" Fang speculated as he wrapped his long glossy tail around the little girl trying to comfort her.

"Fang can you tell me about my homeland? I have no recollection of the place but Saber has told me that it is very beautiful." Anika stroked the soft inky black fur with bright red stripes that was on Fang's tail.

"_She is correct Anika, Africa is very hot and the sun is always shinning brightly in the sky and there are many prey and predatory animals of different sizes and color. The savannah is beautiful with the occasional shimmering water hole. There is always something happening it is never a dull moment._" Fang spoke lovingly as he recalled his memories of his recent homeland.

"Wow that sounds nice I think when I get older I would like to visit it sometime." Anika replied with dreamy eyes as she pictured what the landscape would look like. The first rays of the sun began to rise greeting the land with its radiance. Anika had finally fallen asleep nestled in Fang's side as he draped his wing over her like a blanket. However down the hall way two Inu youkai were preparing to leave.

"Fang look after her and Saber and if a human pops by it would be my mate she has a soft spot for Anika so I am sure that she will be visiting later today." Touga instructed the mongoose before he left leaving a kiss on his pup's brow as she slept peacefully for the moment.

"Sesshomaru are you sure you want to come with me?" Touga asked Sesshomaru one last time giving him opportunity to back out one last time.

"I am positive father." Sesshomaru firmly stated as he straightened his shoulders looking very regal and very determined at the moment. Touga knew that Ritza was not going to like what was about to come to gates for an unexpected visit.


	33. Chapter 33

Anika

Chapter 33

As Sesshomaru ran along side his father he was thinking about what he would say to his mother. One question kept nagging at him; why? Did she really think that she could have gotten away with it? Did his mother not see Anika as a legitimate heir to the throne? After all Anika was the princess of the West while he was the prince of the West. Snarling lightly in frustration Sesshomaru cleared his head and focused on just running. As they began to approach his mother's castle the answer suddenly hit him almost causing him to skid to an abrupt halt; his mother was not after Anika but Izayoi and Anika just got in the way! Though Sesshomaru did not fully like Izayoi he would not wish for her death and it saddened him and yet made him proud that his sister was already fulfilling her duty as princess and protecting the Lady of the West.

"Sesshomaru are you ready?" Touga snapped his pup out of his train of thoughts.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru squared his shoulders as he calmly walked after his father.

"Ah, Touga, my son what an unexpected visit and what do I owe the pleasure of seeing?" Ritza nonchalantly walked forward as she greeted her former husband and her son.

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head I will disown you!" Sesshomaru burst out in his anger. Both Touga and Ritza stared at him in startlement; never had their son spoken so harshly to another especially to one of his parents.

"She merely got in the way. What a pathetic whelp." Ritza replied with mock disinterest. Snarling deeply in anger Sesshomaru's eyes bled the deepest crimson red his parents had ever witnessed as his beast took control.

"Touch my future mate again and I will personally see to your demise!" Sesshomaru's beast threatened Ritza in a husky tone. As Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal golden color both Touga and Ritza were speechless.

"I don't care if she got in the way she was only doing her duty and protecting the Lady of the West and I will also be very angry if anything happens to Izayoi or her pup. Heed my words for I will not repeat myself." Sesshomaru continued on unaware of what just occurred with his beast.

"Very well Sesshomaru I will leave them alone." Ritza backed down from the fight her mind still on what his beast just said.

"Sesshomaru can you wait here for a couple of minutes I have things I must talk to your mother about." Touga sent Ritza a knowing look.

"Do you approve of his choice?" Touga asked Ritza once they were out of earshot of their son.

"It matters not to me who he chooses." Ritza replied curtly.

"Though, I was hoping that he would take Lord Rizo's daughter to unite our families." Ritza added as an after thought.

"I am not sure if he is aware of what his beast just proclaimed and I hope that I can have your word that you will speak to no one of this." Touga sternly told Ritza.

"Fear not I have no desire to speak of that whelp to anyone." Ritza sneered in disgust. Snarling very angrily Touga let his youkai overpower his former wife and quell her anger turning it into fear.

"Anika is not a whelp she is smarter than you in all your years!" Touga snarled back before turning on his heels and striding away sending a clear message to Ritza that he did not enjoy her company at all.

"Everything has been dealt with lets head back to see how everyone is fairing." Touga told his pup before starting to walk away. Nodding his head Sesshomaru followed after his father still a little angered by his mother's words against Anika. Touga eyed his pup discreetly as they ran back home and had a lot to think on. Sesshomaru taking Anika as a mate is acceptable since she had strong heritage behind her and Anika would make an excellent choice for him. Where humans looked down upon mating between siblings it was perfectly acceptable in youkai society as it did nothing to the bloodlines except strengthen them. Touga's own father took his sister as a mate and she was a very strong ruler during her time as was his father. The only reason that humans looked down on it was that it did weaken their already weak bloodlines and caused malformations where as in youkai it did nothing adverse to the offspring of such unions. Though Sesshomaru himself would have to come to realize his feelings towards Anika and vice versa but Touga suspected that that would not come into play for a long ways from here. Though for Sesshomaru's beast to already know who it was picking for a mate was surprising for rarely would youkai mate but decide to marry in case they were unhappy and could divorce and get out of the relationship where in a mating it was irreversible and permanent. Touga had only met a couple of other youkai that had mated instead of marrying and they seemed to be in true bliss and have told him that they had found their soul mate. Could Anika be Sesshomaru's soul mate? Only time would tell now.


	34. Chapter 34

InuYasha-Anika

I need help

This is simply a note to ask for suggestions for the next and upcoming chapters. I need suggestions for how Anika is going to be helping/dealing with InuYasha, when he is still a pup (his parents are still alive). I also need suggestions with Anika planning to go and see her homeland at a time when she and InuYasha separate. I would really appreciate the help. Thanks.


End file.
